Je suis Séropositif
by HawaiianWoolfie
Summary: Stiles et Derek se retrouvent cinq ans après le lycée, seulement, certaines vérités doivent être dévoilées...
1. Prologue : Je suis Séropositif

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, cette fois-ci à chapitre,

l'idée m'est venue en lisant la BD "Pilules Bleues" qui est également un film est dont le sujet et le VIH,

Alors, je ne souhaite faire aucun amalgame avec cette fiction, je m'inspire juste de l'histoire de cette BD qui est une très belle histoire d'amour.

* * *

Stiles soupira, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là déjà ? Ah oui, son meilleur ami l'avait forcé à se rendre à cette énième fête d'ancien élève, arguent que beaucoup de ses anciens camarades voulaient le revoir après toutes ces années et il avait été forcé de constater que c'était vrai.

Son béguin de seconde qui c'était transformé en fidèle amie lui avait carrément sauté dessus, l'étonnent grandement, parce qu'il était clair que Lydia Martin, n'avait jamais été pour les démonstrations publiques, enfin, peut-être que son ventre bien arrondi expliquait les choses. Elle attendait des jumeaux, prévu pour le mois prochain et ça semblait la ravir, il avait été heureux pour elle, lui ne pourrait jamais connaître ce bonheur d'être un jour père. Du moins, pas de son propre sang.

Puis toute l'ancienne bande s'était présentée à lui quand ils l'avaient vu arriver. Danny, Jackson, Liam, Mason, Ethan, Aiden, Alison, Kira, Malia, Cora et Laura. Il avait soupiré de soulagement en voyant qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Mais son répit n'avait pas duré. Parce qu'il avait sentit une main sur son épaule et il s'était retourné pour se retrouver face à Derek. Bon sang, ce mec n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau, son style vestimentaire semblait avoir un peu muri puisqu'il portait un superbe costume qui coûterait certainement plus d'un salaire à Stiles.

Il était sorti prendre l'air, il commençait à étouffer dans cette salle de réception, le muret qui se trouvait devant le parking lui paraissait confortable et il posa ses fesses dessus. Au fond, Scott avait eut raison de le forcer à venir, revoir ses anciens amis lui avait fait du bien. Il s'était rappeler de ses années de lycées qui avaient été plutôt joyeuses comparé aux suivantes. Cependant, être ici l'oppressait et il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, à San Francisco.

-Heureux d'être ici ? Il sursauta à peine en reconnaissant le timbre de Derek.

-Heureux n'est pas vraiment le bon qualificatif… disons que je ne suis pas déçu. Et toi ?

-Pour l'instant je dirais content. Fit Derek en s'installant à son côté. Stiles tourna la tête pour le dévisager.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai changé.

-C'est bien ce que je pense, parce que je me souviens de toi comme étant l'associable de la bande. Sourit doucement Stiles.

-J'étais mal dans ma peau. Confessa Derek, qui semblait avoir beaucoup muri comme l'avait pensé Stiles en le revoyant.

-Comme la plupart d'entre nous.

-Peut-être…alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens depuis ces cinq dernières années ?

-Vague question !

-Vrai…alors ?

-Je bosse dans un journal à San Francisco.

-C'est vrai ? Je vis à Oakland !

-Comme quoi, le monde est vraiment petit. Sourit Stiles.

-C'est sûr…

-Et tu fais quoi là bas ?

-J'ai repris le bureau de notaire de mon Oncle.

-Oh bien…bon, je vais y aller, mon avion décolle tôt demain.

-D'accord…je...j'ai été content de te revoir Stiles…

-Moi aussi Derek.

-Je…peut-être qu'on pourrait se revoir ? Je veux dire, on est presque voisin ! Sourit Derek.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Appelle-moi ! Sourit Stiles en tendant une carte de visite.

-Je le ferai.

-A bientôt alors…

-Oui, a bientôt. Murmura Derek alors que déjà, Stiles avait quitté sa vue.

* * *

_Voilà, si vous êtes encore là, vous avez pu lire le prologue, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, _

_le sujet etc...! _

_XO _


	2. Chapter 1 :

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**carmin: « D'après ce prologue je suppute que c'est un UA, donc pas de loup-garou en vu, donc pas de guérison miraculeuse...**  
**Mais ca me va! Ca ne rendra que ce sujet plus réel que réel: dans la vraie vie quand t'as le sida ... Eh bah, tu l'a à vie.**  
**Tout ca pour te dire que j'ai adoré ce prologue et que j'ai hâte de lire la suite! A très bientôt j'espère ;) »**

**Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Et oui, je l'ai oublié mais cette fiction est un UA.**

**Et je te laisse découvrir la suite maintenant :)**

**Et merci à toutes vos mises en Fav et à tout le followers !  
**

**Et un grand merci à vous tous, vous avez très nombreux à montrer de l'intérêt et je vous en remercie énormément ! Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite !  
**

**XO**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Je suis Séropositif

Stiles était déjà rentré depuis une semaine, et il n'avait pas encore eut une minute à lui, son chef de rédaction l'ayant mit sur une affaire juridique à suivre, il était toujours de voir l'intérêt, parfois, morbide, que pouvait avoir les gens pour ce genre d'histoire. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il n'en était rien, juste l'histoire d'une grande famille de San Francisco qui se battait pour récupérer la moitié de la ville.

Il soupira, franchement, il avait vraiment fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Parce qu'il se retrouvait devant les bureaux de la famille Hale. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en observant une jeune femme quitter les lieux en souriant.

-Fais chier…murmura-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il recroiserait forcément Derek en entrant dans les locaux alors qu'il ne le voulait absolument pas. La preuve, il lui avait même donné une vieille carte de visite pour qu'il ne puisse pas le joindre. Mais il semblerait que le destin, s'il existait s'entend, s'acharnait sur lui. Allez mon vieux, reprit-il, t'as connu pire que ça. Bouge-toi.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, ça semblait devenir une habitude depuis quelque temps et traversa la rue où il s'était posté et puis avec un peu de chance Derek ne serait pas là. Il passa les portes du hall, se rendant au bureau d'accueil où un jeune homme l'y accueillit.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, St…

-Stiles ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Décidément, oui, le destin s'acharnait sur lui. Le jeune homme lui sourit doucement en voyant sa grimace et Stiles se retourna pour faire face à Derek qui venait d'entrer, une veste fine sur les épaules et une pile de dossier sous le bras, visiblement, il revenait de rendez-vous. C'était bien sa chance.

-Derek ! J'écris un article sur l'affaire Domingo, je voulais vérifier si mes données étaient bonnes.

-Oh ! Il sembla légèrement déçu et Stiles se maudit l'espace de deux secondes, avant que le brun ne se reprenne. Et bien suit-moi, c'est moi qui suis chargé du dossier.

-Bien…

Il se pinça les lèvres et suivit Derek qui marchait rapidement jusqu'à son bureau.

-Entre, je t'en pris.

-Merci, et désolé de passer comme ça.

-Non c'est bon.

Derek ferma la porte et soupira fortement.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?

Stiles sortit alors le dossier pour son article, il avait grappillé des infos par-ci par-là depuis son retour de Beacon Hills mais il voulait être sûr de ses données avant de les balancer dans son article. Notamment sur les quartiers pour lesquels se battait la famille. Derek les étudia avec attention, s'assurant que rien de trop ne serait dévoilé sur ses clients, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il releva la tête pour voir que Stiles l'observait, il ferma donc le dossier et le lui tendit.

-C'est bon. Tu peux avoir confiance en tes infos.

-Okay…je te remercie. Fit-il en glissant les papiers dans son sac, se redressant pour partir. Je vais y aller.

-Hum… Tu sais, commença Derek alors que Stiles était à mi chemin entre lui et la porte, si tu ne voulais pas me revoir, il suffisait de me le dire, au lieu de me filer un mauvais numéro.

Stiles s'était figé, en réalité, en voyant que Derek ne lui avait rien dit, il avait espéré que le plus vieux n'ait pas tenté de le joindre, visiblement si, et il ne pouvait décemment pas jouer avec lui.

-Je…je suis pas prêt à faire ça Derek…

-A faire quoi ? Allez boire un verre avec un vieil ami ? Renouer après 5 ans ?

-Oui ! Exactement ! Je ne suis pas prêt à vous faire face à tous ! Pas maintenant.

-Je ne suis pas tout le monde…et tu le sais.

-Je sais Der…mais c'est encore plus dur avec toi…Je suis désolé. Finit-il en quittant rapidement les bureaux, la boule au ventre et la gorge serrée.

Derek se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Cette rencontre avec Stiles le troublait encore plus que lors de leur rencontre une semaine plus tôt. Il n'avait pas voulu aller à cette soirée, mais lorsque Laura lui avait dit que le cadet viendra pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée, il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de le revoir. Ça avait été plus fort que lui et il avait été heureux de repartir avec la promesse qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Mais il avait vite déchanté lorsqu'il avait tenté de joindre Stiles deux jours après son retour à Oakland et qu'il était tombé sur un enregistrement. Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Stiles lui avait fait ce coup là, et il ne comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs et la douleur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux ne l'aidait aucunement. Au contraire, il était encore bien plus perdu.

-Mais quel con ! S'écria Stiles une fois dans sa voiture. Putain ! Il se fit mal en frappant dans son volant, l'éclat dans le regard de Derek ne le quittant pas depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau quelques minutes avant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait plus à avancer ? A se confier ? Bon sang, c'était Derek, pas un inconnu ! Certainement un des gars les plus important de sa vie, un à qui il la confierait sans problème et pourtant, il était incapable de faire comme si de rien était. Incapable de les regarder à nouveau tous dans les yeux, incapable de leur mentir encore, comme il le faisait depuis des années maintenant. Stiles sursauta lorsqu'une ambulance passa sirène hurlante à côté de sa voiture, mécaniquement, son regard dévia vers le bâtiment, croisant un regard vert au travers de grandes vitres. Son téléphone sonna et il enclencha le Bluetooth en même temps qu'il passait la première vitesse pour s'engager.

-Oui Nick ?

-Stiles, on boucle dans 4 heures ! Il nous faut ton article dans maximum 2 heures.

-Je suis en route pour le bureau, je serai dans les temps, t'en fais pas !

-Je te crois. Au fait, ça tient toujours pour ce soir ?

-Hum…je sais pas, je suis fatigué…

-Oh aller ! Ça fait des semaines que c'est prévu ! T'as besoin de t'éclater un peu mon vieux !

-Okay okay ! Mais je te promets de rester longtemps.

-Ça marche, tant que tu sors de chez toi pour une fois ! Rit l'autre.

-Ouais c'est ça ! On se voit plus tard vieux !

-C'est ça !

Stiles n'avait accepté cette sortie seulement pour lui faire plaisir. Il partirait dès que son collègue et ami se serait trouvé une proie, ce qui ne devrait pas duré longtemps, puis il rentrerait chez lui, seul, s'installerait bien au chaud dans son lit pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain matin, frais pour une nouvelle journée. Oui, il ferait ça.

* * *

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu, quoiqu'il en soit, je suis toujours à l'écoute de vos reviews ! ;) _

_Have a nice day ! _

_XO, HawaiinWoolfie_


	3. Chapter 2 :

_Hi everybody ! _

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et je voulais une nouvelle fois vous remercier pour _

_toutes vos reviews, mise en alerte, etc ! Un grand merci à vous !_

_Pour celles et ceux qui m'ont fait la remarque, mes chapitres auront cette taille là, uniquement dans un premier temps c'est promit !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! _

_XO _

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Je suis Séropositif

Le problème, c'est que son plan n'avait pas fonctionné. En tout cas, pas tout à fait. Oh, bien sûr, Nick avait vite repérer une jolie fille et beau parleur comme il était, il l'avait vite attiré dans ses filets et Stiles s'était réjouit. Puis il s'était détourné pour finir son verre et partir, seulement, en se détournant, il était tombé face à un regard bleu qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, même s'il le voulait vraiment. Nolan avait vaillamment détourné le regard avant de partir en sens inverse et Stiles avait eut envie de pleurer, vraiment pleurer, comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, depuis le décès de sa mère pour dire vrai. Alors, il avait quitté la boite encore plus vite, s'excusant auprès de Nick qui comprit lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard embué.

Alors, Stiles s'était installé dans son salon, un verre de whisky dans une main et l'autre naviguant entre les pages d'un album photo vieux de quelques années, tous ses meilleurs souvenirs étaient là.

Que ce soit sa famille ou ses amis, il retraçait sa vie avec ces clichés. Sauf que plus aucun nouveau n'apparaissait depuis la fin du lycée. Et pour cause, il s'était enfermé dans sa bulle. Coupé de tous, il ne savait plus très bien comment ça avait commencé. Il se souvient juste qu'à force, il ne donnait de nouvelles qu'à Scott et à son père. Aux seuls qui connaissaient la vérité, parce qu'avec les autres, ça devenait trop dur. Et ceux-ci s'étaient lassés de ne plus avoir de réponses et ça lui avait convenu. Sauf qu'il se rendait compte que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il ne pouvait plus vivre comme un reclus. Il était temps qu'il s'ouvre, quoiqu'il arrive, il devait vivre avec et avancé, qu'il s'accorde enfin un peu de bonheur. C'est sur cette dernière pensé qu'il trouva enfin le sommeil, qu'il espérait réparateur.

-Stilinski ! Quelqu'un pour toi à l'accueil ! S'exclama Ellen en entrant en trombe dans son bureau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-J'arrive. Marmonna-t-il en s'arrachant à l'écran de son pc.

-Dis…t'en connais beaucoup des beaux gosses comme ça ? Questionna-t-elle en le suivant dans le petit couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux…dire…Souffla-t-il en découvrant qui se tenait là. Derek se tenait bien droit, en imposant carrément et Stiles pouvait sentir le regard de ses collègues lui chauffer la nuque.

-Salut Derek…

-Bonjour Stiles…

-hum, tu, tu voulais quelque chose ?

-A vrai dire, oui. Toi. Enfin, je veux dire, j'étais par-là et je me suis dis, qu'on pourrait aller déjeuner ensemble, tu sais… Stiles sentit le coin de sa bouche se relever en un sourire en voyant l'embarra du grand brun et Ellen pouffa discrètement en quittant l'accueil pour les laisser.

-Je…ouais, ouais, c'est une bonne idée…tu m'attends là ? Je vais chercher ma veste.

-Je bouge pas. Sourit Derek, rassuré que le brun ne l'ait pas éconduit. Sa mère avait eut raison, encore, il devait s'accrocher s'il le voulait.

Un silence léger les entoura alors qu'ils quittaient les locaux, Stiles l'observait en coin, il y avait pas à dire, Derek avait vraiment bien vieillit, et à voir sa musculature, il devait être devenu un accro du sport.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Derek en sentant son regard alors qu'ils traversaient la rue pour rejoindre le restaurant qui s'y trouvait.

-Tu as changé depuis le lycée, c'est tout…

-Toi aussi. T'as plus l'air aussi gringalet !

-Vas-y, fou toi de moi ! Je te signale que t'étais pas beaucoup plus développé que moi !

-Un peu plus quand même…Sourit Derek en ouvrant la porte. J'ai des photos qui le prouvent.

-Oh, mais moi aussi, ne t'en fais pas !

Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent rapidement. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et chacun sembla s'y perdre l'espace de quelques secondes, comme s'ils essayaient de connaître les intentions de l'un et de l'autre. Avant que Stiles ne détourne les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre.

-Tu sais…je suis désolé, pour le numéro et tout…

-Je le vois. On va oublier cet épisode, l'important, c'est que tu sois là, maintenant. Fit doucement le brun en se retenant de prendre la main de son cadet qui trainait sur la table. Et le sourire de Stiles fût sa récompense. Il devait penser à envoyer un bouquet de fleurs à sa mère.

-Alors, pourquoi avoir reprit le cabinet de ton oncle ?

-Je n'étais pas censé le faire à la base, mais, je me suis blessé à l'épaule, alors, le base-ball à été fini pour moi et j'étais plutôt intéressé par les études de droit que je poursuivais à côté, alors quand mon oncle nous a annoncé sa retraite, je me suis dis que c'était la bonne occasion pour changer de vie. Je commençais à étouffer à Beacon Hills.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je n'y ai remis les pieds que 6 fois ans cinq ans…Murmura-t-il fautif.

-Je sais, tu nous a manqué Stiles et tu nous manque toujours.

-Scott me le répète à chaque fois…

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Derek, s'il te plaît. Fit-il douloureusement alors qu'on venait leur apporter leur commande.

-D'accord. Mais, même si ça fait cinq ans qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

-Hum…

Ils continuèrent de déjeuner, les deux se renseignent un peu sur le quotidien de l'autre, sans pour autant que tout cela ne devienne trop personnel, comme si une gêne subsistait encore et pourtant lorsque le repas approcha à sa fin, Stiles se fit la promesse de remédier à ça. Au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que Derek serait bon pour lui, et que peut-être, grâce à lui, il pourrait enfin être lui-même.

-Est-ce que j'aurais le droit à ton vrai numéro cette fois ?

-Peut-être…mais je me dis que tu as su trouvé où je travaillais sans que je ne te le dise et à te pointer ici alors que tu étais à Oakland ce matin, comme l'indique ton ticket de parking sur ton tableau de bord. Sortit tout naturellement Stiles en tapotant ses doigts sur le pare-brise de la Mercedes avec un léger sourire alors qu'il vit le visage de son vis-à-vis se transformer avec une grimace gênée.

-C'est maintenant que j'ai l'air ridicule ?

-Non…je l'ai vu avant qu'on entre dans le restaurant. Sourit Stiles en lui donnant une légère accolade. Il faut que j'y aille. Appelle-moi ! Fit-il en quittant le brun qui l'observa se dépêcher de rejoindre ses bureaux, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

-Alors ! C'était qui ce beau brun ? Questionna Ellen à peine eut-il mit un pied dans le bâtiment de brique rouge.

-Un an… un ami ! Se reprit-il.

-Ah oui ? Juste ça ?

-Oui, Ellen, juste ça.

-C'est bizarre, parce qu'il ne te regarde pas comme un ami…je dirais plutôt qu'il te regarde avec convoitise…

-Ellen, tu sais que nous sommes au XXIème siècle ? Plus personne ne dis convoitise ! Rit-il en se dépêchant de retrouver son bureau.

-Espèce de petit c…Fut-elle coupé par son téléphone. Au loin, on pu entendre l'éclat de rire de Stiles, et Nick sourit doucement. Peut-être que son ami s'ouvrirait enfin, il semblait avoir acquis une nouvelle vision depuis qu'il était revenu de son séjour dans sa ville natale, et quoiqu'il ait pu se passer là-bas, ça semblait lui avoir fait beaucoup de bien, et ça le blond ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

* * *

_So...What do you think...? _

_Bon dimanche à vous ! _

_XO, HawaiinWoolfie  
_


	4. Mettre les points sur les I

Bonjour à tous !

Au risque de passer pour une_ grosse C*****_, je pousse quand même un mini coup de gueule !

Parce que vous êtes de moins en moins à reviewer, alors okay, on écrit pas pour la gloire,

Mais à ceux qui ne le font pas, imaginez deux secondes,

Vous bossez sur un dossier important pendant une semaine, vous le rendez à vôtre patron ou vôtre prof, peu importe, et il ne vous répond rien, pas de commentaire, pas de note, alors moi je vous demande qu'est ce que vous ressentez ?

Eh bien moi je vais vous le dire, vous avez l'impression de faire ça pour rien ! Et ça vous décourage !

Et je crois que nous sommes nombreux (les auteurs) à nous « plaindre » de ça, on a de plus en plus de vue, mais de moins en moins de reviews !

**Alors je remercie vraiment, mais alors du fond du cœur tout ceux qui prenne le temps de mettre un petit mot, parce qu'en fait, c'est pour eux que j'écris après, c'est eux qui me donnent envie de continuer cette aventure !**

Alors, à ceux qui me mette en favoris et en alerte sans rien me dire, franchement, si je pouvais vous en empêcher je le ferai !

Tout ça pour dire que je me pose encore la question si je vais continuer à publier !

En tout cas, si je le fais, je n'oublie pas ceux qui me suivent depuis presque 3 semaines et vous aurez vos chapitres,_ certainement par mails_.

Voilà. _Désolée pour ça, mais quand il y en a marre, il y en a marre !_

* * *

_Je profite de ce post pour te répondre Minzy (d'ailleurs, si tu as un compte sur FF, je ne l'ai pas trouvé...) donc, premièrement, _

_Merci beaucoup pour ta review et sinon, pas d'inquiétude, il ne s'agit pas d'une death fic. _

_Voilà ;) _

_XO _


	5. Fin de l'histoire !

Maka:Salut je vient de commencer a lire ta fiction et j'aime beaucoup surtout continue

**_Merci beaucoup ! La suite sera là dimanche ;) _**

**_XO _**

Minzy:Annnnw j'ai envie de pleurer , c'est trop triste . Nolan est le gars qui lui a transmi la maladie peut etre ? Je ne connais rien au cida , je sais meme pas si on peut vivre toute notre vie avec sans consequence .. C'est pour ça que je craignais une death fic .

Sinon pour revenir au plus important , j'aime beaucoup ta fiction surtout le fait qu'on sait que Derek "regarde avec convoitise" Stiles , j'ai hate de decouvrir la reaction de Derek a la maladie

Minzy:Ma review s'est envoyé sans que je le veuille -portable de c***-

Donc je disais je veux absolument decouvrir la reaction de Derek a la maladie de Stiles , je vais en chialer je le sens ! Je veux aussi savoir comment il l'a eu ..

J'espere sincerement que tu n'arretera pas la publication de ta fiction , surtout maintenant que je sais qu'elle ne finira pas mal et que je veux vraiment lire la suite !

Ps: pour repondre a ta question , non je n'ai pas de compte FF , je viens seulement squatter haha

A bientot j'espere ! :)

**_Un grand merci pour ta review et ton soutien ! _**

**_Pour ce qui qui est de tes questions…tu le saura en lisant ahah ! Sinon, oui il est possible de vivre avec le VIH, malheureusement pas aussi longtemps que la plupart des gens et pas sans conséquences il est clair ! _**

**_La publication se fera dimanche, pas d'inquiétude ! _**

_**XO** _

viper:J'adore ta fic elle est très bien construite et nous attire complètement pour avoir la suite. J'ai hâte de voir ce que Stiles va dire a Derek. Comment il est devenu Séropositif? Je suis tellement curieuse j'ai hâte de voir le chapitre suivant  
Continu d'écrire tu es doué

**_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Vous saurez bientôt comment et pourquoi Stiles est séropositif ) _**

_**Encore merci, XO** _

:marre des chantages à la review...

_**Eh, ben, marre de pas avoir de ressenti sur ce que j'écris**. _

NaokieKa:Bonjour,  
Je suis ta fiction depuis le début, j'ai toujours cru qu'il fallait être inscrit pour mettre des reviews, je suis un peu con sur les bords xD et apparemment non pas besoin d'être inscrit!  
en tous cas, désolée de ne pas en avoir mis avant. J 'espère que tu continuera parce que franchement elle est très bien, et ce serait dommage!

Encore désolée :S  
bisous bisous

**_Pas d'inquiétude, je continuerai à publier, et merci pour ton soutien et cette review, la suite sera là dimanche ) _**

_**XO** _

Mleblanc:Très bon début d'histoire :) j'ai hâte de voir comment tout ça va évoluer alors je t'encourage a continuer cette belle histoire :)

**_Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt _**

_**XO** _

Drayy:Je viens de découvrir ta fiction et je suis vrm déçu que tu penses à l'arrêter !  
J'espère que tu changeras d'avis parce que ton histoire est vrm intéressante  
À bientôt j'espère

**_Alors, tout d'abord, merci pour ta review et je ne vais pas l'arrêter, je continuerai à publier sur le site ) _**

_**XO** _

Loly:Moi perso j'adore ta fic , elle est super bien écrite

**_Merci beaucoup ! _**

**_XO_**

:ton histoire est très sympa, dommage d'oter le côté loup de la série. courage continue

**_Merci, et comme j'ai pu le dire, j'ai hésité avant d'insérer le surnaturel, mais, au final cela ne me convenait pas, je n'aurais pas réussi à vous emmener où je le veux… _**

**_XO _**

**_Aller, le meilleur pour la fin ! (Même si, je sais que tu ne le verra pas !)_**

Mola45:Et bien désoler de te décevoir ,mais écrire une fic est censé être une passion ou un hobbit. Alors piquer une crise par ce que tu na pas ton quota de commentaire je trouve sa vraiment très immature. Beaucoup de personne écrivent des fics et le fait qu'elle soit lu est déjà bien,et veux dire que les personnes qui les lisent si intéresse . Maintenant il me semble que cela ne soit pas ton travail, personne ne ta demandé d'écrire des plus tu te permet de gueuler,pour reprendre ton expression sur les personnes qui mette ta fic en favoris et en alerte et qu'il ne te le dise pas. Tu trouve sa un manque de bien je te dit bravo pour le respect que tu as envers tes lecteurs qui mette ta fic en favoris et qui y mette une alerte pour suivre ta fic qui apparemment leur plait beaucoup.  
Donc et bien désolé même si ta fic commençait bien je vais m'arrêter.  
Bonne continuation quand même.

Et bien voila un sacré coup de gueule, désolé mais je fait partis des personnes qui ne laisse pas de commentaire car lire des fics est juste un plaisir. J'en lie une et je passe a une autre. je pense que tu y vas un peu fort surtout envers les personnes qui mette ta fic en favoris et y mette une alerte. Quand on écrit des fics ses pour le plaisirs et non pour y attendre une reconnaissance. Il ne me semble pas qu'écrire des fics soit ton travail ? Ta réaction par contre est un total manque de respect envers les personnes qui suivent avec grand intérêt ta fic. Je parle de ses fameuse personne a qui tu pousse un coup de gueule qui laisse une alerte et la mette en favoris sans t'avertir.  
Donc désolé mais même si ta fic commence vraiment bien je vais m'arrêter la.  
Bonne continuation pour la suite quand même.

**_Eh bien ! Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai en aucun cas fait ce post pour manquer de respect à ceux et celles qui me suivent, et si certains l'ont ressenti comme ça j'en suis désolée, mais vu les retours que j'ai eut sur ce post, ce n'est pas le cas. _**

**_Deuxième, ce que j'ai voulu faire passer c'est le fait que c'est blessant pour un auteur, de ne pas avoir de retour sur ce qu'il écrit. Parce que lorsqu'on écrit, c'est pour vous emmener quelque part ou vous poussez à vous faire réfléchir et c'est là qu'intervient la review, parce que grâce à elle on sait ce que vous ressentez, si l'on vous touche ou non, et donc, si on est dans la bonne voie ou bien à côté de la plaque. _**

**_Alors évidemment que je n'écris pas pour la gloire, sinon j'en aurais fait mon métier et pas un hobbit comme tu le dis si bien, même si, je pense que quand on en est au niveau de publier sur un site ou ailleurs, ce n'est plus un hobbit, mais une passion. _**

**_Alors, si certains d'entre vous se sont senti offensés par mon précédent post, j'en suis désolée, et ce n'était pas mon intention, la mienne était de vous dire que lorsque je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de cette fiction, ça me blesse, j'ai l'impression de faire ça pour rien. Voilà. Fin de cette parenthèse. Les publications continueront tous les dimanches. _**

* * *

_Donc encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps poster un message et tous ceux qui m'ont expliqué leurs raisons de ne pas le faire... _

_Merci à ceux qui auront prit le temps de lire une fois de plus ceci, sur ce, _

_XO, HawaiianWoolfie _


	6. Chapter 3 :

_Hello ! _

_Bon aller, petite surprise pour vous, vous aurez droit à deux chapitres cette semaine ;) _

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _Je suis Séropositif _

Stiles ne fût qu'à moitié surprit lorsqu'il reçut un sms d'un numéro inconnu le lendemain de son déjeuner avec Derek. Celui-ci le remerciait de ne pas avoir décliné son invitation la veille et il lui proposa même un nouveau déjeuner, familial cette fois-ci, puisque le brun lui avait expliqué que depuis que sa mère, Talia, avait apprit qu'il vivait aussi à San Francisco, le tannait depuis une semaine pour qu'il vienne au déjeuner dominical de la famille Hale, arguent que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu.

Et aux souvenirs de Talia, celle qui avait comme une mère, à l'instar de celle de Scott, après le décès de la sienne, il n'avait pas eut le cœur à lui refuser. Et c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouvait désormais devant la maison de maître que les parents de Derek semblaient habiter. Il n'avait même pas su que ceux-ci avaient quitté Beacon Hills.

-Je rêve ! Tu as toujours cette voiture ! Stiles sourit et se retourna pour découvrir Laura, la grande sœur de Derek.

-Hé ! Laisse ma Wrangler tranquille tu veux ? Fit-il alors qu'elle verrouillait sa Toyota Prius.

-T'as pas honte de conduire un veau pareil ?

-Absolument pas et depuis quand tu donnes dans l'écolo toi ?

-Il en fallait bien d'entre nous ! Regarde-moi ces cylindrées !

-C'est ce que je vois ! Ils se sourirent et échangèrent une accolade.

-Comment vas-tu Stiles ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Très bien ! Sourit-elle. Allez, viens, sinon ils vont encire dire que je suis en retard.

-Je pense qu'on ne sera pas les derniers. Dit-il en désignant la Mercedes qui se garait vers eux.

-Le frangin ! Pour une fois que tu es en retard !

-Je t'ai entendu Laura !

-Oh mais je sais bien ! C'est ton coup d'hier soir qui t'as retenu ?

-Arrête tes conneries Lala ! Et par la même occasion, arrête de filer mon adresse à tous les mecs que tu connais.

-Oh ce que t'es grognon ! Je veux juste te filer un coup de mains…enfin de mains…

-Laura ! Ca suffit ! S'exaspéra Derek en extirpant un bouquet de fleur de son coffre.

-Quoi ! C'est pas vrai Stiles ?

-Oh ! Ne me mêle pas à vos histoires ! Ton frère fait bien ce qu'il veut !

-Je vois que certaines choses n'ont pas changé ! Dit-elle en les laissant tous les deux, un sourire aux lèvres et Stiles, en observant Derek, eut subitement envie de lui enlever le pli sur son front.

-Elle a raison. Euh ! Je veux dire, pour ce qui n'a pas changé ! Se reprit-il en voyant la tête de Derek.

-Oui…elle me fait toujours autant chier !

-C'est ta sœur. Fit Stiles comme une explication.

-Humhum…On ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'elle n'en rajoute une couche.

-T'as sûrement raison. Sourit Stiles en emboitant le pas de Derek. Alors, comment as-tu soudoyé Scott pour avoir mon numéro ?

-Co…

-Derek ! Stiles ! Mon Dieu ce que tu as changé mon grand ! Sourit Talia alors qu'elle enlaçait déjà Stiles entre ses bras.

-Bonjour Talia…Fit-il légèrement ému de revoir cette femme après tant d'année. Elle le repoussa doucement pour pouvoir l'observer, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es devenu encore plus beau qu'avant ! Ta mère serait tellement heureuse de te voir ainsi. Sourit-elle affectueusement.

-Merci…souffla-t-il et il sursauta quelque peu en sentant la main de Derek dans le bas de son dos, comme pour le rassurer.

-Bonjour maman. Coupa-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser et lui tendant le bouquet.

-Oh mon chéri ! Il ne fallait pas ! Sourit-elle en coin en sachant très bien pourquoi son fils lui donnait un bouquet de très jolies Roses Anglaises.

-Je pense que si. Sourit-il.

-Chérie ! Laisse-les entrer tu veux ? Réclama une voix semblable à celle du brun qui sourit.

-Bonjour les enfants ! Stiles ! Quel plaisir de te revoir.

-Le plaisir est partagé Yan. Fit le plus jeune.

Stiles n'arrêtait pas de sourire depuis qu'il était arrivé et pour tout dire, il avait presque peur d'avoir des crampes aux zygomatiques. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien avec des gens qu'il connaissait. Tout lui avait toujours semblé si naturel avec cette famille. Il senti un regard sur sa nuque et consentit à regarder autre chose que le spectacle qu'offrait les deux filles de la famille à se chamailler sur leurs histoires de cœurs pour découvrir que Derek l'observait depuis la terrasse principale. Il lui fit un signe de tête, l'enjoignant de le rejoindre et Stiles obtempéra, s'excusant auprès des membres de la famille qui l'excusèrent en voyant vers qui il partait.

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on aille marcher un petit peu ?

-Je te suis. Ta mère fait toujours aussi bien à manger. Sourit-il en se tapant un peu le ventre.

-Je crois même qu'elle s'améliore ! Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire…ce n'était pas trop pour toi, tout ça ?

-Non. Au contraire, ça m'as fait du bien… Stiles laissa passer quelques secondes avant de relancer le sujet. Alors, mon numéro ? Questionna-t-il de nouveau.

-Toujours aussi têtu… Pour être honnête, Scott ne serait pas bon pour protéger ta vie privée ! Il ne m'a même demandé pourquoi je le lui demandais. Il me l'a juste envoyé sans poser de questions.

-Quel petit con ! Je n'peux même pas compter sur lui pour ma vertu !

-Stiles ! Rit Derek. Je pense que ta vertu est perdue depuis bien longtemps !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais…Fit-il avec une petite moue qui enduisit Derek en erreur.

-Qu…tu es toujours…vierge ? Grimaça-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non ! Rit le plus jeune en frappant doucement l'épaule du brun qui rit à son tour.

-Tant mieux, ça aurait été dommage…enfin je veux dire…tenta-t-il de se rattraper en voyant les coins de la bouche de Stiles se relever en un sourire avant d'éclater de rire et Derek l'observa, sentant son cœur se gonfler de joie à cette vue, Stiles lui avait beaucoup trop manqué durant ces cinq dernières années.

-Et…de ce que j'ai compris, toi, tu a l'air d'avoir fait du chemin…je veux dire, la dernière fois, tu étais plutôt perdu…

-C'est vrai, mais la fac aura au moins eut cet avantage !

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence que certains auraient qualifié de religieux et pourtant aucune gêne n'était présente entre eux, il s'agissait simplement d'un silence reposant, ou tous les deux profitaient de la présence de l'autre.

Stiles n'avait pas été surprit en entendant la discussion entre Derek et Laura un peu plus tôt sur la sexualité de son frère, à vrai dire, lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, en terminale, Derek s'était confié à Stiles à ce sujet, seulement à cette époque, il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était et Stiles avait essayé de l'aider au mieux, tout en mettant les sentiments qu'il avait pour le brun de côté. Ça n'avait pas été une période facile pour lui, pour être honnête, il en avait même souffert, parce que Derek se confiait à lui, lui racontait les expériences qu'il avait pu avoir cette année là, sans savoir que Stiles était fou de désir et d'amour pour lui, mais qu'il se l'interdisait. Qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Si Derek montrait de l'intérêt pour lui, est-ce qu'il se permettrait de lui répondre ? Prendrait-il ce risque ? Etait-il prêt ? Et si la réponse était oui, qu'est ce qu'il lui disait que Derek ne s'enfuirait pas en courant comme tous les autres ? Pas qu'il y en ait eut des masses, mais quand même quelques uns. Et est-ce que lui s'en remettrait ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, il avait toujours Derek dans la peau et il était certain qu'il l'aurait à vie.

* * *

_Alors, ce repas dominical ?! _

_Xo, HawaiianWoolfie _


	7. Chapter 4 :

_Je vous poste ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance parce que demain va être la course pour moi, _

_comme le reste de la semaine parce que j'embauche lundi matin à 8h30, _

_je réponds à vos reviews dès que possible, mais promis, je ne vous oublie pas ! _

_XO _

* * *

Chapitre 4 : _Je suis Séropositif _

Derek se retenait de poser sa question depuis qu'il avait revu Stiles, mais désormais, elle lui brûlait bien trop les lèvres, c'est pour ça qu'il la laissa les franchir alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'un parc.

-Alors…est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Est-ce que Stiles avait une réponse à toutes ses questions ? Absolument pas. Est-ce que Derek semblait manifester un intérêt quelconque pour lui ? Certainement maintenant.

-Hum, non. Non, pas en ce moment.

-Bien…donc…il n'y aurait aucun mal à ce que de t'invite à dîner ? Stiles ferma un instant les yeux, coupa sa respiration, les questions toujours présente mais pas les réponses et pourtant, la sienne fusa.

-Non, aucun ! Et il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix en voyant le sourire qui ornait désormais parfaitement bien le visage de Derek, parce que de mémoire, Stiles ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu ainsi, enfin si, peut-être une fois, mais le souvenir n'était pas réellement bon pour lui.

-Alors, est-ce que tu serais libre vendredi prochain ?

-Je pense que oui.

-Dans ce cas, je passerai te prendre à 20h ?

Stiles hocha simplement la tête avec un léger sourire et ils continuèrent leur balade avant de se faire rattraper par Cora et Laura qui arrivaient derrière eux en rigolant.

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous faite tous les deux ?

-A quoi est-ce que ça ressemble Laura ?

-A un flirt !

-Bon sang ! T'as vraiment pas changé ! S'écria Stiles. Je me souviens que tu étais déjà comme ça au lycée ! Toujours à te mêler des histoires des autres… ! Tu devrais monter une agence matrimoniale ! S'exclama-t-il sous les yeux grands ouvert de Derek et Cora. Quoi ?

-Enfin ! Toi au moins, tu sais reconnaître mes talents comparés à ses deux ingrats !

-Oh pitié c'est reparti ! Se plaignit Cora en cachant sa tête dans le bras de son frère.

-Quoi ! Comment ça c'est reparti ! Je vous signal que mon idée était géniale ! Sauf que personne n'y a cru…Bouda l'aîné des Hale.

-Et c'était quoi cette idée ? Questionna Stiles qui se sentait un peu perdu.

-Mon cher Stiles ! Tu sais que je suis restauratrice ?

-Oui…

-Eh bien, à une époque, je voulais créer un atelier cuisine pour célibataire et ainsi se faire rencontrer des gens !

Stiles réfléchit un instant, avant de décroché un regard fou aux deux autres.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas encourager ? Je veux dire, il y a rien de mieux qu'un atelier pour partager des choses et surtout en cuisine ! Laura, je crois que tu devrais aller au bout de ça !

-T'es sérieux ? Questionna Derek.

-Bien sûr ! Imagine, tu créer des binômes pour tes ateliers, tu fais connaissances, tu partages des anecdotes sur tes désastres culinaires à ton compagnon du jour et de fils en aiguilles, une certaine complicité se créer !

-Genim Stilinski ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'étais pas là il y a un an ! S'écria Laura en lui sautant dans les bras.

Et après ça, Stiles et Laura avaient tiré des plans sur la comète jusqu'à leur retour dans la maison Hale, s'attirant des regards rieurs, tendres et confiants de la part des différents membres. Laura avait l'air d'être montée à bloc sur cette idée, d'autant plus qu'elle avait un allier de plus désormais. Talia avait ensuite insistée pour que Stiles reste dîner avec eux le soir même, mais il avait décliné, arguent qu'il avait déjà bien assez mangé le midi. Il remercia chaleureusement le couple pour son accueil et il promit de les inviter chez lui la prochaine fois. Ce à quoi Talia répondit par un oui ravi.

Talia aimait vraiment Stiles. Comme s'il s'agissait de son fils. Elle et Claudia avaient été très bonnes amies et sa mort avait vraiment été difficile, mais elle avait réussi à oublier sa propre peine en aidant le Shérif et Stiles. Mais lorsque celui-ci était parti à la fac et qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, elle en avait été blessée avant de comprendre par l'intermédiaire de John, que Stiles était dans une période difficile, qu'il avait le besoin de se retrouver seul, de faire le point sur lui et bien d'autres choses. Stiles ressemblait en tout point à sa mère et ça, Talia savait que ça aurait été une véritable fierté pour elle. Alors, maintenant que Stiles semblait prêt à revenir dans leur vie, elle n'était pas prête à le laisser repartir, surtout si Derek lui montrait tant d'intérêt.

Stiles s'était laissé tomber sur son canapé lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui. Il était fatigué, la journée avait été excellente mais il n'avait plus l'habitude des journées comme ça, familiale. Renouer avec la famille Hale avait été tellement facile, comme si ces cinq dernières années n'avaient pas existés. Talia était toujours aussi tendre et maternelle, Yan cachait toujours aussi bien son jeu, un peu brute de décoffrage en apparence mais en réalité, c'était un joyeux luron. Derek était un savant mélange de ses parents quand on y pensait. Et que dire des deux filles Hale ? Toujours aussi énergiques et infatigables. Stiles était sûr qu'elles devraient être suivit toutes les deux pour hyperactivité !

Mais cette journée lui avait fait du bien, et au fond de lui, il sentait qu'aujourd'hui il était peut-être enfin prêt à avancer dans sa vie personnelle. Bien sûr, il ne se volait pas la face, il aurait sûrement voir très certainement des doutes, feraient un pas en avant et trois en arrière pendant quelques temps, enchaîneraient peut-être les conneries au point de vu affectif parce qu'un moment donné il flipperait de nouveau, mais l'envie et le besoin étaient bel et bien présents désormais.

Derek s'était installé à la table de la terrasse une fois le dîner terminé et ses sœurs parties. Il repensait à cette journée, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres lorsque sa mère l'avait rejoint un châle sur les épaules et deux tasses de thé fumant dans les mains.

-Ça va mon chéri ?

-Bien et toi maman ? Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

-Oh je t'en prie ! Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Se défendit Derek en passant un bras autour d'elle.

-Je vais bien Derek, cesse de t'en faire pour moi.

-Très bien… alors, tu as été heureuse de revoir Stiles ? Questionna-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Ce qu'il a changé ! Il était déjà beau plus jeune mais maintenant… ! Claudia serait fière de ce qu'il est devenu ! Même si on sait tous les deux que ce poste dans ce journal n'est pas ce qu'il lui aurait fallut ! Il avait tellement de capacité et de soif d'apprendre quand vous étiez au collège et au lycée !

-Mais peut-être que justement c'est ce qu'il lui plaît maintenant ? Il peut faire des recherches sur tout ce qu'il veut et il est même payé pour ça…mais je me souviens qu'au lycée, il voulait suivre les traces de son père et devenir flic, mais bon, on à tous changé depuis le lycée…

-Derek…

-Non, ça va maman, je me suis fait une raison. La rassura-t-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

-Hum… et toi alors ? Est-ce que Stiles a accepté ton invitation à dîner ?

-Oui, vendredi soir.

-Oh ! Je suis si contente pour toi mon chéri ! Fit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Maman ! C'est juste un dîner ! Rit-il doucement.

-Oh crois-moi ! Ça commence toujours par un dîner ! Où est-ce que tu vas l'emmener ?

-Je pensais réserver Forbes Island…

-Décidément je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre mon chéri !


	8. Chapter 5 :

Good Evening !

Je sais, je sais, je suis un peu en retard, mais on est toujours dimanche hein ;)

Merci pour vos commentaires, réponses aux reveiws en bas, je vous laisse découvrir ce (long) chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : _Je Suis Séropositif _

Stiles avait eut du mal à émerger ce vendredi matin, peut-être parce qu'il était un peu angoissé par rapport à son dîner de ce soir avec Derek Hale ou parce qu'il avait planché toute la nuit pour pouvoir boucler son article qui devait paraitre dans le journal du dimanche, il ne savait pas trop, où plutôt, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Il décrocha difficilement un sourire à Ellen qui le lui retourna, avant de lui signaler que quelqu'un l'attendait dans son bureau et le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Qui ça ? Pour toutes réponses la jeune femme avait haussé les épaules et Stiles soupira. Bonj..Scotty ! Bon sang qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? S'écria-t-il en sautant sur son meilleur ami qui lui retourna son étreinte en riant.

-Salut vieux ! On revient d'un match avec l'équipe, alors j'en ai profité pour m'arrêter et je me suis dis que je pourrais passer un week-end avec mon meilleur pote !

-Ouais c'est cool ! Sourit Stiles, avant de grimacer.

-Mais…remarqua l'autre brun.

-Mais…en réalité, je sors avec un quelqu'un ce soir…

-Non ? Sérieux ?

-Ouais, ouais…sérieux.

-Mon vieux ! Je suis super content pour toi ! Sourit Scott une nouvelle fois. Tu sais…je me faisais un peu de soucis, depuis Nolan et tout…et puis, au final, j'avais pas tors, parce que ça fait quand même presque deux ans ! Mais je suis content si tu as rencontré quelqu'un !

-Ne va pas trop vite okay…c'est juste notre premier dîner.

-Oh, donc…tu ne lui a encore rien dit ?

-Scott, c'est pas un truc que je peux balancer en commandant mon café okay ?

-Je sais bien Stiles. Je veux juste ne pas te retrouver dans le même état qu'il y a deux ans. C'est tout.

-Je sais…et, je pense que cette fois, ça ne sera pas le cas, en tout cas, je l'espère.

Scott lui offrit son irrésistible moue avant de l'enlacer.

-Bon, du coup, je suppose que notre week-end tombe à l'eau… je n'ai plus qu'à retrouver Liam…

-Oh oui mon pauv'…Quoi ! Attend ! Réalisa Stiles. Liam ? Notre Liam ?

-A la prochaine Stiles !

-Non ! Reviens-ici ! Scott ! Je n'plaisante pas ! S'époumona-t-il mais seul l'éclat de rire de Scott lui répondit. Mais Stiles ne se laissa pas faire, et ouvrit sa fenêtre de bureau, attendant que Scott passe devant. Espèce de petit vaurien ! T'aurais pu me le dire ! Vous auriez pu me le dire ! Je vous retiens !

-Oh allez ! On se fera un compte rendu lundi sur Skype !

-Ouais c'est ça ouais ! Pesta Stiles en souriant et refermant sa fenêtre.

-Stilinski ! Ton ébauche ! S'exclama Matthew, le chargé de rédaction.

-Ca va j'arrive Matt !

-Alors, t'es prêts pour ton rencard ? Questionna Nick alors qu'il déjeunait en compagnie de Stiles, profitant des rayons de soleil sur le toit de leur journal.

-Comment est-ce que tu es au courant ?

-Oh je t'en prie !

-Tu as écouté aux portes ce matin toi ?

-…

-Ouais, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…Se rembrunit le plus jeune.

-Oh aller, fait pas la gueule ! Qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Bien sûr que si ! On peut avoir aucune intimité dans ces bureaux !

-Pas de notre faute…les murs sont aussi fin que du papier…et puis, on peut pas dire que Scott soit d'un discret…mais t'esquive pas, qui est le mec qui t'as dans ses filets ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que serait lui qui m'aurait dans ses filets et pas l'inverse ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas comme ça ! Du, moins, plus maintenant… Alors !

-Tu me saoul ! Est-ce que je te demande le nom de tes nanas moi !

-Je change toutes les semaines, ce serait complètement inutile…bon…je parierais sur Maître Hale !

-Et pourquoi lui ?

-Parce qu'il est venu jusqu'au bureau l'autre jour pour t'inviter à déjeuner ?

-Et alors ? C'est juste un ancien ami.

-Oui oui…si tu le dis ! Sourit le blond en frappant l'épaule du plus jeune. T'as rencard à quelle heure ?

-Il a tenu à venir me chercher chez moi à 20h !

-Ah ! Il est malin !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Stiles….tu te rappelle encore ce qu'implique le premier rendez-vous ! Baiser torride sous le porche !

-On n'est pas dans une série Nick !

-Que tu crois ! On en reparlera lundi !

Stiles soupira. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où Derek l'emmènerai, pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, il avait même tenté de soudoyer Laura. Mais aucun des deux n'avaient lâché le morceau et du coup, il ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Classe ? Derek devait fréquenter de beaux endroits maintenant non ? Ou décontracté ? Peut-être qu'il ne voudrait pas le stresser pour ce premier rencard ?

-Oh bon sang ! Grogna-t-il en se laissant tomber au sol le long de son lit. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, avant de se reprendre, Derek serait là d'ici une demi-heure et il n'avait encore pas prit sa douche. Il se releva finalement, filant directement dans son dressing pour en sortir un jean noir enduit et une chemise grise saillante. Content de son choix il se rua dans la douche, pressé d'espérer se détendre sous l'eau chaude.

Stiles glissait une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux lorsque la sonnette de sa maison retenti. 20h, pile poil à l'heure. Il inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir sa porte doucement, tombant sur un Derek frais et souriant. Stiles le détailla en une fraction de seconde, jean brut, chemise blanche, il était à damner de simplicité.

-Bonsoir…

-Salut ! Je prends ma veste et j'arrive.

-Je t'en prie.

Il sentit le regard de Derek sur lui et il était vrai que celui-ci n'en perdait pas une miette, le pantalon que Stiles avait enfilé semblait presque avoir été peint sur lui et Derek déglutit lorsque son regard tomba sur les cuisses et le fessier du plus jeune. Néanmoins il se reprit bien vite, pas question de se comporter n'importe comment avec Stiles. Il valait bien mieux que ça.

-Alors, vas-tu enfin me dire où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi patient…Tu connais le Forbes Island ?

-De nom, mais je n'y suis jamais allé.

-Tant mieux alors. Sourit Derek alors qu'ils s'installaient dans sa voiture. Tu sais que Laura est à fond dans son idée depuis dimanche ? Reprit-il alors qu'il s'insérait dans la circulation fluide de ce début de soirée.

-C'est vrai ? Moi je trouve que c'est une idée géniale ! S'emballa le plus jeune en le regardant et Derek sourit doucement en secouant la tête.

-Vous êtes pareil tous les deux, vous vous emballez trop vite.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord et toi, tu parais trop pessimiste.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne souhaite juste pas qu'elle s'emballe pour se casser la figure.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce serait le cas ?

-On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer…

-Tu réfléchis trop Derek.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Je suis presque certain que tu as hésité à annuler cette soirée au moins deux fois dans la semaine, avant de te reprendre.

Derek eut le plaisir de voir Stiles se renfrogner légèrement.

-Tu vois que certaines choses n'ont pas changé…

-Non, c'est clair. Tu veux toujours avoir raison.

-Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Tu es pire que moi !

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Bien sûr que si ! La preuve !

-Et toi alors !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire, ne se calmant que de longues minutes plus tard, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient, ils repartaient dans un grand fou rire et c'est donc les yeux larmoyant et rieurs qu'ils sortirent de la voiture en arrivant sur les quais.

-Ça m'avait manqué…avoua Stiles en se calmant enfin, se tenant l'abdomen. Ces moments là. Reprit-il en voyant le regard de Derek sur lui.

-A moi aussi. Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers le bout du quai.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Il faut prendre le bateau pour se rendre au restaurant.

-Oh ! Dis-moi, tu me sors le grand jeu où… ?

-Je mets toutes les chances de mon côté.

-Donc, tu avoue être en train de me faire la cour ? Sourit Stiles.

-Tout dépend si ça fonctionne ?

-Je te dirai ça à la fin de la soirée…

On les salua lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers le bateau où d'autres personnes étaient déjà installées, Derek signala sa réservation et se laissa guider dans le bateau, tendant sa main pour aider Stiles et celui-ci lui décocha un regard.

-Vraiment ? Pour toute réponse Derek leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à remettre sa main dans sa poche quand Stiles s'en empara, parce que, finalement, la cale était plutôt basse. Et ils se réjouirent tous les deux en sentant les frisons qui les parcoururent. Derek les guida vers le fond du bateau, leurs mains ne se déliant pas avant d'arriver au pied du restaurant.

-C'est superbe…Souffla Stiles en découvrant les lieux atypiques et pleins de charmes.

-Et attend de voir la vu de là-haut. Lui souffla Derek en glissant une main dans son dos, le guidant au devant de la salle.

Et Derek n'avait pas menti, la vue était magnifique depuis la tour du restaurant, surtout avec la nuit tombante et les lumières qui commençaient à scintiller de-ci, de-là.

-Tu gagnes définitivement des points… Et Derek afficha un sourire à la limite de l'arrogance, que Stiles lui fit vite effacer en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. Ne t'enflamme pas non plus !

-Quoi ? Je n'en ai pas le droit ? S'amusa Derek alors qu'on leur tendait leur carte.

-Je ne sais pas encore… Et Stiles souffla de soulagement en voyant que les prix étaient raisonnable, il se serait sentit mal à l'aise si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Alors, est-ce qu'on joue au jeu des 20 questions ?

-Tu crois pas qu'on connaîtra une bonne partie des réponses ? S'enquit le brun.

-Huum…tout dépends des questions…par exemple… Est-ce que tu ronfles ? Derek éclata d'un rire clair, amenant quelques personnes à se tourner vers eux, avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Okay… Non, je ne ronfle pas.

-C'est bien pour toi…en revanche, si ça t'intéresse, je peux faire quelques bruits pendant mon sommeil. Avoua Stiles avec un sourire en coin.

-Des bruits ? Du genre ?

-A ce qu'on m'a dit, tu pourras demander à Scott entre autre, des petits glapissements.

-Donc, je ne ronfle pas, mais tu glapis ? Comme les lapins ?

-Exactement !

-Je crois que je pourrais faire avec, surtout si je trouve une technique pour te faire taire.

-Enfin, tu oublie que je ne fais ça qu'en dormant, rien dit qu'on ne dormira un jour ensemble.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne parierais pas là-dessus.

-C'est un défi ?

-Si tu es prêt à le relever.

-Peut-être que c'est toi, qui ne sera pas prêt à le relever. Fit plus doucement Stiles.

-Je suis plus que motivé pour ça. Lui lança Derek avec un regard chaud comme la braise qui colora les joues du plus jeune.

-A mon tour… Est-ce que tu as toujours tes immondes caleçons de comics ?

-Premièrement, ils n'étaient pas immondes ! Deuxièmement…non. Moins. J'en porte peut-être un de temps en temps. Finit-il par avouer sous le regard sceptique de Derek.

-J'aime mieux ça.

-A moi…Est-ce que tu fais toujours autant de sport ?

-Moins qu'au lycée et qu'à la fac, où j'ai du arrêter à cause de mon genou… mais je cour toujours, d'ailleurs, j'ai une course dimanche, si ça te dis de venir…

-Pourquoi pas. Sourit Stiles.

Le serveur passa à leur table pour prendre leur commande, interrompant un instant leur conversation qui reprit cependant bon train juste après son départ. Tout deux étaient étonné de voir à quel point tout redevenait naturel entre eux, mais Stiles ne pu empêcher un doute de s'insinuer en lui à mesure du repas…Est-ce qu'il serait capable de perdre Derek lorsque celui-ci apprendrait la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas meilleur temps de mettre le sujet tout de suite sur la table ? Avant d'en faire les frais plus tard ?

-Hey ? T'es toujours avec moi ? Demanda Derek en passant une main devant son visage. Et Stiles l'observa un instant.

-Je…tu m'accorde une minute ?

-Euh oui...bien sûr…

-Merci. Derek observa Stiles se diriger vers ce qui devait être les toilettes, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête ou même dans la vie de Stiles pour qu'il interagisse ainsi avec lui. Il avait l'impression que le plus jeune hésitait constamment avec lui, comme s'il était sur la réserve. Stiles revint deux minutes plus tard à table, l'air un peu plus confiant et s'excusa auprès du brun qui lui sourit doucement et tenta de le rassurer, il sentait que Stiles doutait, il ne savait pas sur quoi, si c'était sur lui, sur sa démarche envers lui ou quoique ce soit d'autre, mais Derek avait décidé de jouer franc jeu. Il voulait Stiles dans sa vie. Et tant pis s'il n'était pas subtile, pas romantique, il voulait juste qu'il le sache.

-Stiles, je sais pas ce tu as, ce que tu as vécu ces dernières années pour avoir perdu autant confiance en toi et en les autres mais je veux que tu saches une chose. Et je veux que tu me crois et je serai prês à tout pour ça, alors écoute moi bien. Je te veux dans ma vie Stiles. Il y a cinq ans, ce n'était peut-être pas clair dans ma tête et je suis conscient que ces cinq années nous ont changés, et je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais moi je le sais, et si tu es là ce soir, c'est, je pense, parce que tu es dans la même optique que moi…alors, quoiqu'il se passe dans ta tête ou dans ta vie, je ne lâcherai rien c'est clair ?

Stiles le regarda ébahit. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et pourtant, quelque chose en lui sembla faire écho aux paroles de Derek et il envoya balader toutes ses craintes. Parce que si ça ne marchait pas avec Derek, alors, ça ne marcherait avec personne. Alors, il s'empara de la main du brun, qui le regarda surprit à son tour.

-Je t'entends…mais il y a une chose sur moi que tu ne sais pas et dont je ne suis pas encore prêt à te parler…et je le ferai, mais il me faut encore du temps.

-Je te donnerai tout ce qu'il te faudra tant que tu me diras si ce que l'on fait nous mènera à quelque chose.

-C'est promis…Ils échangèrent un sourire et restèrent quelques secondes silencieux alors qu'on leur apportait leurs entrées. Alors…est-ce que tu déteste toujours autant l'addition mousse et voiture ?

Derek le regarda un instant étonné avant d'éclater de rire, se rappelant sans mal pourquoi Stiles lui posait cette question.

La soirée était passée à une vitesse folle, le diner avait été agréable pour les deux hommes qui c'étaient remémoré leurs années de lycées, racontant quelques anecdotes de fac, les histoires qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Aucuns des deux n'avaient réellement envie de se quitter, l'ambiance entre eux avait changé au cours du repas, et au fond de lui, Stiles savait que Derek avait gagné, il ne lutterait pas, pas contre lui. Il avait décidé de se laisser vivre. Et c'est pour ça qu'il s'entendit proposer d'aller boire un dernier verre dans un bar près de chez lui. Derek ne refusa bien évidemment pas l'invitation trop heureux que Stiles accepte tout ceci. Il s'était alors garé devant chez Stiles, allant au bar à pied, profitant du calme environnent.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne m'aient rien dit ! s'écria une nouvelle fois Stiles alors qu'ils rentraient chez lui.

-Je crois que c'est récent, ils flirts plus qu'autres choses…

-Crois-moi, l'autre chose allait être pour ce week-end ! Scott tient à ce qu'on débriefe lundi ! Rit-il.

-Ah oui ? Et, qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire ? S'enquit Derek dont la voix était devenu étrangement plus rauque aux oreilles du brun qui le dévisagea un instant avant de s'appuyer à la Mercedes du plus vieux.

-Hum…je commencerai sûrement en lui disant que j'ai eut la trouille, mais que tu es arrivé au bon moment. Puis que tu m'as emmené dans un super restau pour m'en mettre plein les yeux, que le dîner a été merveilleux et l'ambiance encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs…Murmura Stiles alors que Derek s'était rapproché de lui, leurs corps presque collé l'un à l'autre. Et qu'on a prit un dernier verre, que tu m'as raccompagné, parce que derrière tes airs d'homme fier se cache un gentleman et…

Et Stiles ne pu finir sa phrase parce que Derek s'était jeté sur ses lèvres pleines qui ne semblaient appeler que lui depuis le début de la soirée. Stiles gémit doucement en découvrant que les lèvres de son acolyte étaient aussi douces que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Derek encadra le visage de son cadet de ses mains tandis que celui-ci agrippait ses hanches pour coller leurs bassins l'un à l'autre. Derek grogna en sentant les doigts de Stiles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, et le plus jeune en profita pour glisser sa langue dans l'antre du brun qui frissonna et se plaqua plus fort au corps contre lui. Une voiture les klaxonna et c'eut le mérite de les faire redescendre sur terre, haletant et un peu ébahit. Néanmoins, Stiles se reprit le premier.

-Tu as définitivement plus d'expérience que dans mes souvenirs…

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu…Susurra Derek à son oreille avant de se reculer un peu. Je vais y aller maintenant…

-Oui…je crois que c'est mieux. Sourit Stiles. Je viendrais te voir dimanche.

-Avoue que tu ne feras ça que pour me voir dégoulinant de sueur !

-Et surtout parce que ton t-shirt te collera vraiment au corps…Souffla Stiles rêveur et Derek éclata de rire. Il embrassa une dernière fois Stiles, cette fois-ci plus chastement, avant de reprendre le volant une fois le plus jeune rentré chez lui.

Stiles envoya un dernier sms avant d'aller se coucher. « _Finalement, on est peut-être dans une série… »_

* * *

_Les réponses à vos review et je vous retrouve plus bas, pur ceux qui sont encore là :) _

**Mleblanc:Très bon chapitre :)**

**Hâte de voir la suite :)**

Thank You !

XO

**Drayy:J'adore la famille Hale :)**

**Super chapitre !**

**À plus**

Contente qu'elle te plaise, on va les retrouver dans quelques chapitres )

Merci pour ta review !

XO

**NaokieKa:Hello hello,**

**j'attend la suite avec impatience, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il va ce passé même si je sais que je vais sûrement encore pleurer mais pas grave même si je ne vois plus rien à cause des larmes je continuerais à lire ta fiction.**

**Ce chapitre était vraiment très bien, continue comme ça et ne t'arrête plus xD (une petite pause de temps en temps, quand même hein! il faut savoir souffler) :D**

**Bisous bisous**

Oh non, promit, je ne vous ferai pas pleurer ! )

Mdr, je ne m'arrêterais pas, ça c'est sûr !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

XO

**paty27:tres jolie histoire, bien écrite, félicitation. J'ai hâte de connaitre la suite, et merci pour cette fan fiction.**

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir !

XO

**Jessie:Bonjour Bonjour,**

**J'ai entendu ton coup-de-gueule Cependant, je n'ai pas eu accès à internet depuis 1mois et demi alors je voulais juste dire que c'était un peu dégueulasse pour les gens dans la même situation que moi puisque j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir lire la suite de la fiction mais vu que tu n'as pas mis la suite ...**

**Ainsi, de la même façon, met toi à ma place deux secondes, tu commences à lire une fiction, tu accroches et tu as hâte de lire la suite, mais tu te rends compte qu'au bout de 4 chapitres, la "chroniqueuse" refuse de mettre la suite et qu'ainsi tu restes sur ta faim ...**

**Alors, bien que je comprenne ton coup de gueule, je tenais à te dire que ce n'était pas une raison pour priver tous les autres.**

**Si tu acceptes de me donner la suite, voici mon adresse mail :**

**Je te remercie d'avance et te souhaite bonne continuation pour la suite si tu as une autre fiction en cours**

Je comprends parfaitement, et comme je l'ai répondu à tous, j'ai apprécié avoir des explications sur ça.

Et si tu vois cette réponse, je l'espère, je pense que le site n'étais pas à jour lorsque tu as posté ça, puisque, comme tu peux le constater, je publie toujours.

Merci de me suivre )

XO

**Minzy:Un chapitre plutot doux avec un Stiles certe angoissé mais heureux et nostalgique mais par contre le Derek completement sous le charme de Stiles est adorablement drole et un petit coup de coeur pour moi parce que franchement ça change vraiment du Derek renfermé qu'on a l'habitude de voir dans les fiction et j'adore ça .**

Merci pour ta reveiw !

Et oui, j'avoue avoir eut envie de sortir un peu Derek de son côté froid qu'on lui a donné dans la première saison de la série et qui d'ailleurs, à plutôt bien évolué quand on regarde. Je fais de lui un amoureux transit ! lol

Encore merci !

XO

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Je suis désolée pour la publication pas aussi matinale que d'habitude mais j'ai voulu le retravailler un peu avant de vous le poster

et j'avoue ne pas avoir eut le temps de le faire avant cette après-midi,

je vais essayer de ne pas dépasser ma routine de publication,

il me faut juste un peu de temps pour reprendre le rythme entre mon nouveau boulot, mes entraînements et mes séances d'écritures, mais ça va le faire !

Bon, maintenant que je vous ai raconté ma vie, je vous laisse !

Bonne semaine à tous !

Je vous embrasse,

XO, HawaiianWoolfie


	9. Chapter 6 :

_Hello ! _

_J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne semaine et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre _

_qui j'en suis consciente, et un peu trop fluff...mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher..._

_Je tiens quand même à tous vous remercier pour vos encouragements et vos conseils et je pense notamment à **Jessy21** qui va certainement nous faire une overdose de sucre après ce chapitre...désolée pour toi ! lol _

* * *

Chapitre 6 : _Je Suis Séropositif _

Stiles c'était laissé tomber dans son lit, rêveur, lorsqu'il était rentré de sa soirée avec Derek. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu quatre ans en arrière, lorsqu'il avait eut ses premiers vrais rendez-vous. Ce sentiment d'euphorie de plaire à quelqu'un, d'être apprécié pour soi.

Stiles savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir tout de suite, il était trop sur son petit nuage pour ça, et comme Derek lui avait proposé de venir le supporter au marathon de la ville qui aurait lieu ce dimanche, le jeune se dit qu'il pourrait préparer un panier pique nique. Seulement, ce soir, il avait remarqué que Derek faisait attention à ce qu'il mangeait, contrairement à lui. Il se redressa alors, partant à la recherche de sa tablette, recherchant des recettes simples à faire pour ravir le brun après les efforts qu'il fournirait.

C'est près d'une heure plus tard que Stiles avait accompli sa mission, une liste de course était prête, ainsi que les recettes qu'il avait sélectionné, demain serait une bonne journée pour lui qui adorait cuisiner.

Stiles c'était réveillé d'une excellente humeur et il n'avait pas été le seul, à quelques kilomètres de chez lui, c'était également le cas pour Derek. Bien sûr, il ne se voilait pas la face, il avait bien saisis que Stiles n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il faisait et qu'il avait sûrement souffert de quelques ruptures, il l'avait senti durant le diner de la veille, pourtant, il avait aussi su repérer que le plus jeune était prêt à aller au dessus de ça, et ça ravissait Derek. Parce que Stiles lui avait échappé une fois, mais pas deux. Cette fois-ci, il était bien déterminé à l'avoir et surtout à le garder.

De son côté, Stiles était déjà en train de faire ses courses, il avait vraiment envie de faire plaisir à Derek et pour lui, faire plaisir passait inévitablement par la cuisine, il tenait de sa mère. Alors, il avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée à ça, avant d'enfin pouvoir se laisser tomber sur son canapé, repensant à sa soirée de la veille.

Derek et lui s'étaient embrassés…Bon, ça n'avait pas vraiment été au programme de Stiles et pourtant…qu'est ce que ça avait été bon ! Il avait retrouvé les mêmes sensations que lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés cinq ans en arrière, lors du bal de promo, ouais, le grand classique ! Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

_Flash-back _

_Tout le monde était passablement éméché dans la petite bande de Beacon Hills alors qu'ils rentraient à pied chez Lydia pour continuer la soirée entre eux. Et ils l'avaient continué comme il se devait… Derek et lui s'était retrouvé dans la même chambre, Stiles déglutissant lorsque le brun avait retiré son costume pour ne se retrouver qu'en boxer aux côtés de son cadet, se blottissant contre lui. _

_-Derek…_

_-Hum ? _

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? _

_-Je dors… _

_-Non. Ta main. _

_Derek releva la tête, et constata en baissant les yeux que sa main s'était logé sur l'aine du plus jeune, y traçant des cercles avec son pouce._

_-Désolé…Fit-il faussement et sans pour autant retirer sa main, ses yeux tombèrent dans les deux prunelles ambres. _

_Stiles ne se souvenait plus lequel des deux avait avancé en premier, tout ce qu'il se souvenait, s'était l'explosion de son cœur dans sa poitrine, parce qu'il embrassait le mec qu'il aimait depuis deux bonnes années, mais il retomba bien vite dans la réalité lorsqu'il sentit la main de Derek se déplacer de son aine à la ceinture qui maintenait encore son pantalon et ça avait agit comme un électrochoc sur Stiles. Il s'était reculé brusquement, laissant un Derek les lèvres entre ouverte. _

_-Non…non on peut pas…_

_-Pourquoi ? Avait demandé le plus vieux, perdu par la réaction de son ami._

_-Non, je suis désolé… _

_-Stiles ! Mais Derek avait eut beau l'avoir appelé, Stiles n'était pas revenu. Ils n'en avaient plus jamais parlé et une semaine après, Stiles quittait Beacon Hills pour San Francisco, son stage à l'université commençant. _

Stiles soupira. Il ne voulait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs cette fois, et tant pis s'il devait s'y casser les dents.

Il en était à ce stade dans ses réflexions lorsque son téléphone s'était mit à vibrer dans son poche, il sourit en constatant qu'il s'agissait de son père.

-Salut P'pa !

-Salut mon grand ! Alors, comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

-Oh pitié ! Gémit-il. Scott ne pourra jamais tenir sa langue ! Le Shérif éclata de rire dans le combiné, se reprenant difficilement.

-J'en ai bien peur, il était tellement content pour toi…

-Je sais…

-Alors ? Demanda avidement le shérif.

-Papa…

-Je ne te demande pas les détails…mais est-ce qu'il te traite bien ?

-Bon sang, tu n'es pas Shérif pour rien ! Rit Stiles en s'allongeant dans son canapé. Nous sommes juste allé dîner okay ?

-D'accord, d'accord…Dis-moi, quand sont tes prochaines vacances ?

-Euh, j'ai posé une semaine le mois prochain, pourquoi ?

-Je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir à la maison…Et, ton ami pourrait venir aussi.

-Hum…oui, oui pourquoi pas, P'pa.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui bien sûr. Sourit Stiles, son père semblait bien heureux de cette nouvelle. Dis-moi, tu me cacherais pas un truc aussi toi ?

-Moi ? Voyons tu me connais !

-Ouais, assez pour savoir quand tu manigances quelque chose !

-Absolument pas ! Allez je te laisse fiston ! Je t'embrasse !

-Moi aussi et fait attention à toi.

-Je t'aime mon grand.

-Je t'aime aussi…Sourit doucement Stiles en raccrochant.

Stiles avait été trop impatient pour pouvoir faire une grasse matinée en ce dimanche matin, c'est pourquoi il se retrouvait à faire des exercices de musculation dans une des chambres qu'il avait emménagé en salle de sport. Et c'est donc pour ça qu'il se retrouvait déjà dégoulinant de sueur à tout juste 10h. Seulement, il devait s'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas être en retard pour voir l'arrivé de Derek.

Derek était essoufflé, en sueur, vide de toutes énergies et pourtant, heureux. Heureux parce qu'il n'avait pas pu manquer Stiles tout proche du bandeau d'arrivée qu'il avait franchi troisième. Il prit le temps de le détailler en s'avançant vers lui, le plus jeune portait un simple t-shirt bleu avec un pantalon de toile noir et…il avait un gros sac à ses pieds. Stiles se balançait d'un pied à l'autre et Derek pensait deviner pourquoi, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'il se retrouva en face de lui, il l'embrassa chastement, mettant les choses au point. Non, il ne regrettait pas le baiser, oui, il voulait avancer avec Stiles. Et il pu découvrir le sourire incroyable que son cadet lui offrit.

-Salut…

-Hé…Dis, je suis curieux…tu imagines quoi pour courir aussi vite ? Sourit Stiles.

-Hum…ma récompense à l'arrivée !

-Ah, qui est ?

-Aujourd'hui ? Toi ! Derek rit en voyant le far que piqua Stiles. Je plaisante, reprit-il, enfin à moitié, non on courait tous pour une association aujourd'hui, à nous trois, on à rapporté 5000$.

-Oh…t'as encore beaucoup de chose de ce style à m'apprendre ?

-Enormément ! Ça te dérange de m'attendre le temps que j'aille prendre une douche ?

-Bien sûr que non, je m'en voudrais si tu tombais malade…et puis, je nous ai préparé une surprise ! Fit-il en montrant son sac.

-Et j'ai droit à un indice ?

-Ça se mange.

-Okay ! Rit Derek. Je reviens.

-A toute de suite !

Derek se dirigea alors vers le gymnase de la ville où les concurrents pourraient se doucher, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Stiles qui semblait être tombé sur une connaissance.

-Stiles ?

-Erica ? Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Se réjouit Stiles en voyant la jeune femme.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question ! Mais, je suis venue rejoindre mon homme ! Sourit-elle en désignant le grand black qui avait gagné la course.

-Eh bien, félicitation à lui et à vous deux, vu ce que je vois ! Sourit-il en désignant le ventre rond de son amie.

-Merci, alors tu es resté ici finalement ?

-Comme tu le vois, j'aime trop cette ville… Et toi ? Depuis quand es-tu revenue ?

-Eh bien, comme je n'ai pas pu finir la fac, je suis retournée chez mes parents et j'ai reprit des études d'aide soignante, j'ai rencontré Boyd, qui joue pour les Warriors !

-T'as toujours eut le chic pour les sportifs ! Rit Stiles.

-Tu vois…et toi ? Toujours avec Ethan ?

-Hum non, on est resté qu'une année ensemble…

-Oh, je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas, ce n'était pas le bon, c'est tout. Sourit Stiles, ne se laissant plus atteindre. Donc, tu es aide soignante ?

-Oui, enfin, pas en ce moment, c'est évident, rit-elle, mais oui, tout à fait l'opposé du journalisme hein !

-C'est sûr, m'enfin, on n'est pas fait que pour un seul métier !

-Heureusement ! Sourit-elle. Boyd l'appela plus loin, et elle lui fit un signe. Je dois y aller, on déjeune chez mes beaux parents.

-Je vois !

-Mais donne-moi ton numéro ! Maintenant qu'on est de nouveau dans la même ville, pas question de s'esquiver !

-Bien madame !

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent donc leurs numéros et la blonde retrouva son mari alors que Derek revenait vers lui, douché, les cheveux encore humide, prouvant qu'il s'était dépêché.

-Tu pouvais prendre ton temps tu sais.

-Je n'voulais pas te laisser seul.

-Oh ! Monsieur joue les preux chevaliers ?

-Eh bien, il me semble que nous avons parlé de faire la cour il y a deux jours, je suis dans la continuité !

Stiles éclata de rire, bien vite suivit par Derek qui s'empara du sac.

-Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que t'as mis là dedans ?

-Hum, plein de bonne chose pour toi !

-Ah oui ?

-Humhum. Fit Stiles alors qu'ils s'installaient un peu plus loin dans le parc qui bordait le gymnase.

-Okay, alors laisse-moi voir !

-Alors, salade de pouces et fruits à coques pour commencer, ensuite, spaghettis complets, poulet au miel et pour le dessert…tu verras ! Sourit Stiles en tendant un premier bol à Derek qui le regardait intensément. Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en ayant peur d'avoir fait une boulette. T'es allergique aux amandes ? Ou bien t'aime pas le miel ? Merde, j'aurais du te demander avant de m'entraîner là dedans et….

-Stop ! C'est parfait !…juste, je n'crois pas qu'on m'ait déjà fais ça…avoua Derek avec une moue qui attendri le plus jeune.

-Oh…J'n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu avais fais attention à ce que tu prenais vendredi soir…je n' voulais pas mettre à néant tout ça.

-Merci. Sourit Derek en se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement. Au fait ! Tu connais Erica ? Stiles pensa très fort à ne pas rougir sous le geste.

-Oh ! Oui, en fait, on a commencé la fac ensemble, mais elle n'a pas continué, on s'était perdu de vu. Mais je suis content de savoir qu'elle est de retour ici ! Elle m'a beaucoup aidé au début qu'elle était là.

-Eh bien ça tombe bien parce que…je dois dîner avec eux dans la semaine, tu pourrais peut-être m'y accompagner ?

-Humm pourquoi pas oui. Approuva Stiles.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient pleinement profité du repas et du soleil, faisant quelques plans pour la semaine et le prochain week-end, alors même que les parents de Derek et ses sœurs viendraient déjeuner chez lui et le brun s'était proposé de venir l'aider ce que le journaliste avait accepté avec plaisir.

-Dis, tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'un dessert ?

-Hum, je vois que tu ne perds pas le nord ! Rit Stiles. Mais tu m'excuseras, j'ai pas pu résister à faire…ça ! Fit-il victorieux en sortant des muffins au chocolat et beurre de cacahouètes.

-Oh je rêve ! S'écria Derek. T'as pas oublié ?

-Comment j'aurais pu ! Je te signale qu'on a élaboré cette recette ensemble ! Derek sourit et attrapa une main de Stiles pour l'approcher de lui, mais il perdit l'équilibre, entrainant la chute de Stiles et se retrouvant coucher sur lui, leurs visages tout proche. Le temps sembla se suspendre entre eux, Stiles traça la mâchoire du brun qui soupira d'aise avant de fermer les yeux et le plus jeune en profita pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, réclamant un baiser plus poussé que ce qu'ils avaient échangé depuis le matin. Baiser auquel le brun répondit avidement, se délectant des lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Il poussa sa chance en mordillant la lèvre de Stiles, quémandant leur ouverture.

Ils se relâchèrent haletant, Derek glissant une main dans les cheveux de Stiles en souriant doucement, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de parler et le brun cacha sa tête dans le cou qui lui était offert pendant qu'on lui caressait doucement le dos.

-Si tu compte t'endormir sur moi, est-ce que tu peux décaler ton genou ?

-Humhum.

Stiles rit doucement alors que Derek s'exécutait, déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou, le faisant frissonner et Stiles glissa une de ses mains dans les petits cheveux qui bordaient la nuque du brun, acceptant avec plaisir le soupir d'aise qui répondit à sa caresse. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Et Stiles soupçonna fortement que Derek s'était endormi sur lui, parce que son corps se faisait plus lourd, mais il s'en moquait totalement, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'à cet instant et qu'il ne voulait changer ça pour rien au monde. Et Stiles finit par s'endormir lui aussi…

* * *

**Flavy:Salut ! :D Je viens de découvrir ta fiction sache qu'elle est tout simplement magnifique, géniale... :')**

**J'en suis complètement fan ! ;)**

**Alors voilà je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, sache aussi que maintenant je vais suivre ta fiction de très pres ! ;)**

**Alors à bientôt pour ton prochain chapitre ! :D**

Un grand merci pour cette review, elle me touche beaucoup et j'espère que je ne te décevrait pas dans la suite !

Encore merci ! )

XO

**Jessie:Salut :)**

**En effet, je suis ravie de constater que tu publies la suite de ta fiction :) D'autant plus, qu'elle est à la hauteur de son début :P**

**Je te suis reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir mal pris !**

**Alors merci et bonne continuation.**

**PS : Je te remercie de ne pas avoir mis mon adresse mail à la vue de tous**

Il n'y a pas de soucis et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant )

(Et pour ton adresse mail, ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'aurais pas divulgué, mais je ne l'ai moi-même pas vu dans ton message, fanfiction bloque tous les liens url et mails ) )

Encore merci !

XO

**Naokieka:Hello hello,**

**Ce chapitre est très bien, la relation entre Stiles et Derek s'amorce petit à petit, mais je sais pas pourquoi je le sens mal (suis-je trop pessimiste, sûrement ! xD).**

**Je persiste à croire qu'une boîte de kleenex devrais être en permanence à côté de moi, on sait jamais xD ( mieux vaut prévenir que guérir xD)**

**A bientôt**

**Hâte de lire la suite**

**Bisous bisous :)**

Oh bah non faut pas mal le sentir ) Promis, je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de Kleenex )

Encore Merci et j'espère que cette suite te plairas !

XO

**Mleblanc:Hâte pour la suite :)**

Eh bien la suite et là et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! )

XO


	10. Chapter 7 :

_Sorry ! Very Sorry ! I'm late ! _

Chapitre enfin là, franchement je n'en suis vraiment pas satisfaite c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'arrive que maintenant...

et encore j'ai hésité à vous le poster et vous faire attendre jusqu'à dimanche prochain mais, j'avais peur de me recevoir

des projectiles ! Alors il est là, et il aura peut-être droit à une ré-écriture...!

J'arrête avec mon blabla et je vous laisse le découvrir... :/

* * *

Chapitre 7 : _Je Suis Séropositif _

Les deux hommes s'étaient réveillés en sursaut lorsqu'ils avaient senti les premières gouttes d'eau tombé sur eux et le temps qu'ils réagissent, c'était un véritable déluge. Ils s'étaient précipité mort de rire jusqu'à la voiture de Stiles garé un peu plus loin.

-Il y a longtemps qu'on en avait pas eut une comme ça…commenta Stiles en reprenant difficilement sa respiration après leur course.

-Tu l'as dit ! On ferait mieux d'aller se mettre au chaud avant de chopper quelque chose…

-T'as raison. Sourit Stiles en démarrant sa voiture, enclenchant rapidement le chauffage. On n'est pas très loin de chez moi…

Et effectivement, ils étaient vite arrivé chez le plus jeune, la pluie avait cessé a peine furent-ils arrêté et Stiles marmonna.

-Juste pour nous emmerder…

-Le principal, c'est que ça n'écourte pas notre moment.

-Non, aucunes chances. Sourit Stiles. Ils emportèrent leurs affaires avec eux et une fois à l'intérieur de chez Stiles, Derek le ramena contre lui, l'embrassant longuement. Le journaliste gémit doucement en sentant son corps être plaqué à même la porte alors que les mains du brun se dirigeaient sous son t-shirt trempé qui rejoignit bien vite le sol en parquet de l'entrée dans un bruit spongieux. La bouche du plus jeune se dirigea bien vite dans le cou qui lui était offert alors que Derek pressait leur bassin ensemble, intiment silencieusement son vœux au plus jeune qui n'y fit pas attention, trop prit par son envie et son désir. Il repoussa Derek jusqu'à son canapé, en profitant pour lui faire retirer ses chaussures et son haut, sa bouche partant bien vite à la découverte de ce torse musclé au prix d'effort qu'il chérit sans mal. Il s'installa sur les cuisses du brun, qui encercla sa taille de ses bras, le ramenant au plus près de lui, récupérant ses lèvres entre les siennes pour un baiser plein de désir enfouit depuis bien trop longtemps auquel Stiles répondit avec frénésie avant de se figer brusquement lorsque Derek donna un coup de rein mécanique. Il stoppa net le baiser et se recula vite, mettant quelques pas entre lui et le canapé où celui qui le convoitait ne comprenait visiblement rien.

-Non, on n'peut pas…non…

-Stiles ! Qu'est ce que tu me joue là ? S'exclama-t-il rudement en se redressant, les yeux pleins d'une émotion que Stiles ne lui avait pas vue depuis un certain temps.

-Je…je suis désolé…je… Derek s'était relevé pour s'imposer devant lui, bloquant toute envie d'en dire plus.

-Cette fois-ci, tu ne t'échapperas pas… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Si ça va trop vite on…

-Ce n'est pas ça. La ton qu'il employa fit redescendre Derek, celui-ci comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose, il fit un pas en avant et Stiles en fit un en arrière.

-Non ! Stiles croisa les bras, et finit par se retourner parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à regarder Derek en face.

-Je suis séropo…finit-il par lâcher dans un filet de voix tellement bas que Derek cru avoir mal entendu.

-Qu…

-Je suis séropositif Derek, tu comprends ? Et le plus vieux eut l'impression qu'un poids venait de se loger dans son estomac. Stiles frissonna, il n'osa pas se retourner, il ne voulait pas regarder Derek, il ne voulait pas voir de dégoût ou de pitié dans ses yeux, non là, tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était s'enfuir, loin. Tu devrais partir…souffla-t-il en quittant la pièce et c'est ce qui sembla faire réagir Derek.

-Non ! Non ! Je refuse ! T'as pas le droit ! Tu peux pas me balancer ça comme ça et me dire de dégager après !

-Der…

-Putain mais ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ! On est bien ensemble merde ! Alors c'est ça toutes ces barrières que tu mets entre nous ! Et je parle pas que de toi et moi mais avec tout le monde ! T'as été un lâche !

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien ! Explosa finalement Stiles en se retournant, constatant les ravages de sa révélation. Tu crois que c'est facile ? Hein ? De vivre avec ça ! Avec la peur au ventre à chaque fois que tu rencontres quelqu'un qui te plaît ! Les examens, le regard de ceux qui savent ! Ceux qui croient qui pourront faire avec mais qui te largue parce que la peur les bouffe de l'intérieur ? Alors ouais peut-être que j'ai été lâche avec vous, mais au moins, c'est moi qui ai décidé de vous tourner le dos et pas l'inverse !

-Et tu as été stupide…souffla Derek en approchant de lui. On aurait pu te soutenir…

-Non. Pas tous. Crois-moi. C'est bien trop lourd à porter même pour tes amis…

-Mais on n'est pas que ça…laisse nous revenir dans ta vie Stiles…laisse-moi y entrer.

-Tu…tu comprends pas tout ce que ça entraîne Derek…

-Ne me repousse pas…s'il te plaît…murmura Derek en attrapant les mains du plus jeune, le forçant à relever son visage vers lui.

-Je ne te repousse pas. Je te demande juste de bien réfléchir, de voir si tu es prêt pour vivre ça. Je t'en fais la demande.

Silencieusement, Derek hocha la tête, mais alors que Stiles pensait qu'il allait partir, le brun se laissa choir sur le canapé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je suis prêt à prendre le recul que tu me demande, mais je dois savoir. Tout, je ne veux pas que tu m'épargne.

Stiles le regarda profondément, lisant dans son regard une profonde détermination et c'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait une explication, enfin, à part Scott. Il se mordit la lèvre, parce que malgré son état émotionnel, il avait envie de sourire, parce que Derek restait, parce que Derek lui demandait une explication, parce que Derek allait y réfléchir. Il vit le brun frissonner et il monta rapidement à l'étage, là où se trouvait sa chambre et la pièce qui lui servait de dressing pour en redescendre changé et avec un pull et bas de jogging qui devraient aller à Derek.

-Enfile ça, je vais nous préparer une boisson chaude… il quitta rapidement la pièce autant pour échapper au silence que pour se préparer à raconter son histoire. Il s'appuya un instant au comptoir de sa cuisine, soufflant un bon coup avant de faire chauffer de l'eau pour préparer du thé. Lorsqu'il revint dans son salon, Derek avait retrouvé sa place sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains alors qu'une de ses jambes semblait être prise de spasmes.

-Tient…fit-il en tendant une tasse chaude avant de s'assoir en tailleur sur l'autre bout du canapé, posant sa tasse sur sa cuisse.

-Merci… Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que Stiles ne respire un bon coup.

-Vas-y, demande moi ce que tu veux…

-J'aimerais comprendre, savoir comment tu as été contaminé, ce genre de chose…mais je ne veux pas te forcer…S'enquit Derek.

-Tu ne me force pas…en fait, tu es le premier à me demander de t'expliquer. Avoua le plus jeune. Je suis séropositif de naissance. Ma mère avait été contaminée par son premier petit-ami qui ne savait pas qu'il était porteur du VIH. Puis ils se sont séparés. Elle et mon père ne se sont rencontré que bien plus tard et comme une grande partie des couples, ils ont voulu avoir un enfant, bien sûr, plus compliqué quand ta femme a le VIH, parce qu'il faut vivre avec les traitements, les examens à répétitions… Mais ils ont tenu bon et ma mère est tombé enceinte, mais il a fallut que je fasse partie des 20% des nouveau-nés qui peuvent naître avec le VIH… Ma mère s'en est beaucoup voulu et mon père aussi, la seule chose qui leur à apporté un peu de bonheur c'est que ma charge virale à toujours été basse… ça veut dire que je suis porteur du VIH, mais qu'il ne s'est pas encore déclaré chez moi… Expliqua-t-il en voyant le trouble dans les yeux de Derek qui hocha doucement la tête. J'ai été longtemps sous traitement quand j'étais petit, je me souviens de ces pilules bleues au goût immonde…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? Demanda doucement Derek en prenant une gorgé de son thé.

-Tu te souviens que je ne suis arrivé qu'en milieu d'école élémentaire ?

-Oui, c'est parce que ton père avait eut sa mutation non ?

-En partie... dans la ville où nous étions avant, j'avais des amis à l'école et comme partout, il y a les gouters d'anniversaires, où bien les devoirs chez l'un et chez l'autre… et j'ai été invité à un de ses anniversaires et je voulais tellement y aller…j'ai cassé les pieds de mes parents jours et nuits pour pouvoir y aller…et ma mère à finalement dit oui et en tout état de cause, elle à prévenu la mère de mon ami que j'étais malade, la situation dans laquelle on était tous les deux et après ça...il n'a plus eut le droit de me parler et le bruit à couru dans l'école, puis dans la ville et c'était trop dur pour nous de faire face à certains regards c'est comme ça qu'on est arrivé à Beacon Hill. Et c'est pour ça que je ne vous ai jamais rien dit. Parce qu'avec vous, j'avais enfin des amis et je savais que si vous l'appreniez vous me tourneriez le dos où que vos parents vous forceraient à le faire…

-Alors, c'est pour ça que tu déclinais toujours les invitations…pas de sport non plus. Rien où tu pourrais te blesser en fait…

-Oui…il n'y a que Scott qui soit au courant. Et uniquement parce que Melissa a été l'infirmière de maman et qu'il a la sale manie de laisser trainer ses oreilles là où il ne faut pas.

-Comment…j'arrive pas à croire que tu ne te sois jamais confié à quelqu'un d'autre…

-J'avais ma mère. On était tellement fusionnel…quand elle est morte dans l'accident de voiture, ça été très dur…vous ne l'avez pas su non plus, mais j'ai été longtemps sous traitement, parce que je faisais des cauchemars, des crises de paniques…alors mon père est devenu celui à qui je me confiais et c'est toujours le cas. Sourit-il doucement. Et puis les années ont passés et avec mon père, on arrivait presque à oublier que j'étais malade, parce que je ne prenais plus de traitement, que je devais faire un examen seulement tous les mois, et puis le lycée est vite arrivé, et je me suis un peu plus enfermé sur moi parce que vous commenciez tous à avoir des copines ou des copains et c'est un truc que je m'interdisais.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussé au bal de fin d'année ?

-Pour ça et parce que tu étais paumé et bourré à cette époque. Je te signal que tu te confiais à moi sur tes états d'âmes et tes expériences…

-Ouais t'as été là pour moi et moi j'en ai même pas été capable, on aurait dû voir, même à cette époque qu'il y avait quelque chose…on a tous remarqué que tu étais moins extravertis au lycée qu'au secondaire et on a pas chercher à comprendre…

-Et je n'ai rien fait pour. Au contraire. La fac à été mon exutoire. Je ne connaissais plus personne, je repartais à nouveau à zéro. Ici, j'ai choisi de ne me lier à personne… je veux dire, j'ai fais le choix de ne pas avoir de véritable amis. J'ai eut des connaissances, des camarades, mais jamais personne qui deviendrait trop proche…jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Nolan… on à commencé à se voir, et il était le premier à qui j'ai avoué que j'étais malade ici, et on a continué mais… c'était trop dur pour lui. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu y réfléchisse Derek parce que c'est pas anodin okay et je crois pas que je supporterai encore un rejet et encore moins de ta part…alors réfléchis-y, je veux pas commencer quelques chose qui n'aboutira sur rien…Je veux que tu penses au fait que par accident tu pourrais être en danger, je pourrais te contaminer…et je pourrais pas me le pardonner ça tu comprends ?

Derek déposa sa tasse sur la table basse qui était devant le canapé et se tourna vers Stiles, le ramenant auprès de lui, quitte à se faire jeter, ce que le plus jeune ne fit pas.

-Je comprends ta demande et je l'entends. Je te promets d'y réfléchir même si, au fond, je connais déjà la réponse…Stiles, j'ai déjà commis l'erreur de te laisser partir, je ne recommencerai pas, crois-moi. Fit-il avec une telle force que le plus jeune en fût ému et laissa une larme glisser sur sa joue.

-Hé…Derek l'enlaça, le forçant à le venir dans ses bras et Stiles reposa vite sa tasse avant de se loger contre le torse.

-Je…désolé…c'est juste dur d'en parler d'accord ? J'ai l'habitude de vivre avec ça, de n'en parler qu'avec mon père, Scott ou Nick si vraiment ça ne va pas mais là, avec toi, ça fat remonter beaucoup trop de chose… combien j'étais mal au lycée, surtout vis-à-vis de vous, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le cul entre deux chaises, vous le dire et la peur de vous perdre. Ça m'a bouffé pendant longtemps, même si je ne l'ai pas toujours montré. Et puis…il y avait toi et…cette relation bizarre qu'on avait tous les deux…je… j'étais amoureux de toi Derek mais toi, t'étais juste paumé à cette époque…

-Et je t'ai fais souffrir. Comprit le plus vieux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? J'aurais arrêté de venir te voir et de te parler de tout ce que je pouvais faire.

-Je ne le voulais pas ! Parce que, ouais, j'en ai peut-être souffert, mais je préférais ça que de te voir partir vers quelqu'un d'autre. Au moins, j'étais important pour toi.

-Tu l'as toujours été…

Il y un moment de silence durant lequel Stiles avait trouvé les doigts de Derek pour jouer avec et celui-ci avait sourit. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas sûr de se rendre compte de la chose et il comprenait pourquoi Stiles lui demandait de prendre un peu de recul. Il avait raison, il devait y réfléchir, savoir s'il était prêt à prendre le risque…

-Il y a une différence entre être séropo ou avoir le Sida ?

-Etre séropo veut dire que tu es porteur du VIH sans pour autant l'avoir déclaré…c'est-à-dire que ma charge virale, le virus, est encore peu important dans mon organisme, c'est ce qui me permet de ne pas encore avoir de traitement.

-Mais ça peut venir ?

-Oui…dans un mois, comme dans 10 ans.

-Qu'est ce qui interfère la dedans ?

-On ne sait pas vraiment… pendant les années de facs, ma charge à fait le yoyo pendant quelques temps, avant qu'elle ne se stabilise à nouveau. Peut-être les rythmes, l'hygiène de vie. On ne sait pas. Alors je reste vigilent.

-D'accord… Et…est-ce que ça nous condamne à la capote à vie ?

Contre toute attente, Stiles éclata de rire entre les bras de Derek qui fronça les sourcils, cherchant ce qu'il avait pu dire de drôle, mais ne trouvant pas, il grogna contre son ami.

-Excuse-moi ! C'est juste…rien, laisse.

-Non dis moi !

-C'est de la manière dont tu as dis ça ! J'ai eut l'image d'un juge avec sa perruque nous disant ça !

-C'est à ça que ça ressemblait dans ma tête…Rit-il doucement lui aussi.

-Dans ce cas, je te rassure ce n'est pas le cas, enfin si tu accepte de prendre un traitement adéquate mais…franchement on n'en est encore pas là…sauf si t'a vraiment un problème avec les préservatifs !

-Non, non, je me posais juste la question.

-bien…

Le portable de Derek se mit à sonner alors qu'il était dans son jean, Stiles se contorsionna pour le lui donner et le brun fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Cora.

-Cora ?

Stiles lui fit signe qu'il allait dans la cuisine et il hocha la tête.

-Salut ! Dit, je vais chez papa et maman pour dîner, tu te joins à moi ? Derek rit.

-Le dimanche soir en célibataire est trop difficile pour toi ?

-Oh ça va ! T'es pareil que moi ! Bon, alors je passe te prendre ou pas ?

-Ouais ouais, ça marche, je suis chez Stiles par contre…je t'envoie l'adresse !

-Houuu ! Il faut que je prenne mon temps ou..?

-Cora !

-Oh quoi ?! Allez j'arrive !

Derek secoua la tête en raccrochant et il parti rejoindre Stiles. Ils étaient restés dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Cora n'arrive. Derek semblait réaliser de plus en plus, Stiles pouvait le voir sur son visage, et même s'il essayait de ne rien montrer, intérieurement il commençait à paniquer. Il avait peur que Derek ne revienne jamais, qu'il baisse les bras, comme les précédents, avant même que ça n'est commencé. Mais au fond, est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement lui en vouloir ? Non certainement pas. Il fût coupé net dans ses réflexions lorsque la sonnette de sa porte retentit et il se releva tel un ressort pour aller ouvrir à la jeune femme.

-Salut Stiles ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien bien et toi ? T'as l'air d'être en forme !

-Tu m'étonnes ! J'ai dormi toute la journée ! Rit-elle. Salut Der' ! On y va j'ai super faim ?

-Cora… !

Stiles rit en les voyant ainsi, Cora était vrai estomac sur patte depuis le lycée, sans pour autant prendre un gramme ! Une vraie injustice !

-C'est bon ! Allez-y !

-Je vous laisse vous dire au revoir ! A dimanche prochain Stiles !

-A plus !

-T'es sûr que tu veux toujours de cette folle chez toi ?

-Derek !

-Je plaisante…bon j'y vais…je t'appelle dans la semaine.

-Comme tu veux.

-Je le veux. Dit-il sûr de lui en venant embrasser Stiles, tentant de lui transmettre un maximum de confiance.

-Okay…souffla Stiles, leur front collés l'un à l'autre. Je crois que j'ai saisi.

-Bien. Sourit Derek en brossant la joue du plus jeune de ses doigts avant de partir.

* * *

_Bon bah voilà...je rajoute rien tellement je suis dégoutée là..._

**NaokieKa:Hello hello,**

**La suite me plais énormément, c'est vraiment trop mignon!**

**En mode complètement gaga xD**

**Franchement ta fiction est vraiment très bien, j'adore la lire !**

**Continue comme ça ;)**

**Hâte de lire la suite :D (plus que hâte d'ailleurs :))**

**A bientôt**

**Bisous bisous :)**

Eeh bien je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! )

Merci à toi !

XO

**Mleblanc:Très bon chapitre :)**

Thank You !

XO

**Flavy:J'ai tellement hâte de lire la suite ! *_***

**C'est juste trop mignon ! :D**

**Continue comme ça pour tes prochains chapitre c'est tellement parfait ! ;)**

**Bisous et à bientôt ! :)**

Huuu tu va me faire rougir ! lol Non, sérieusement, merci beaucoup !

XO

**Inkheart:Coucou :)**  
**C'est un super chapitre vraiment ! Toute l'histoire est surperbe alors surtout ne t'arrette pas ce serait pas logique :) je review pour la premiere fois ta fic mais juste parce que je lisais d'un coup :) donc ne perd pas espoir, on te suis et on adore ce que tu écrit ! Continue comme ca et courage :)**

Un grand merci ! Pas de soucis, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

XO

**Animaux:J'adore**

**Et vite vite la suite :D**

**Petit kiss sur ta joue :)**

Thanks ! La suite est (enfin) là ! lol

XO


	11. Chapter 8 :

Hello !

Bon, premier point, je tenais vraiment à toutes et tous vous remerciez pour tous vos messages et reviews qui me donne envie de continuer cette aventure !

Deuxième, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard... J'essaie vraiment de plancher sur mes chapitres

quand je sors du boulot, mais honnêtement je suis tellement crevé que c'est difficile,

surtout que je ne veux pas que mes chapitres se "détériorent"...

Donc, je voulais savoir si ça vous dérangerait, de :

Première option : Que je prenne une pause le temps de reprendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres,

Deuxième option : Que je ne publie qu'une fois tous les quinze jours ?!

A vous de me dire !

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit speech,

encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'y réponds avant la fin de semaine, promis !

Je vous laisse à ce chapitre !

**AAHH Oui, léger Lime, dont je ne suis pas satisfaite, mais ça c'est mon humeur générale...!**

Love_XO

* * *

Chapitre 8 : _Je suis Séropositif _

Derek avait semblé absent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant chez leurs parents et c'est à cet instant que Cora décida de briser la glace.

-Bon, tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe ou quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Je passe te prendre chez ton mec et toi tu fais une tête de trois pieds de long ! Ça c'est mal passé ?

-Non, non tout est parfait. Enfin, parfait, je veux dire que ça se passe bien. On commence doucement….

-Mais… ?

-Mais rien ! Bon on y va ?

-Okay ! T'énerve pas ! Fit-elle en quittant le véhicule, courant vers le pas de la porte.

Et Derek avait été absent durant tout le repas, ses parents l'avaient remarqué aussi et avaient échangé un regard inquiet, s'étaient tournés vers Cora qui avait haussé les épaules. Le repas c'était terminé et contrairement à son habitude, Derek avait souhaité rentré tout de suite.

-Je vais faire quelques pas avec toi ! S'était enquit son père qui enfilait déjà une veste.

-Si tu veux. Sourit le jeune homme pourtant pas dupe. Derek salua alors sa mère et sa sœur, leur souhaitant une bonne semaine. Les deux hommes marchèrent un instant en silence.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Derek ? Lâcha enfin Yan alors qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru une bonne centaine de mètre.

-Si je n'te réponds rien, tu vas me croire ?

-Certainement pas… mais je peux comprendre que tu ne veuille pas en parler.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Soupira Derek en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Crois-moi, j'aimerai en parler ! Mais je ne peux pas…

-Est-ce que c'est grave ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

-Non ! Tout va bien ! Je vais bien papa…

-Je suppose que je ne tirerai rien de toi.

-Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne peux rien te dire.

-Bien, je n'insiste pas, mais on est là, avec ta mère où même tes sœurs !

-Je sais papa. Sourit Derek doucement.

-Et…est-ce que tu as revu Stiles ? Derek rit doucement, observant son père.

-Tu veux jouer les entremetteurs ?

-Non, vraiment pas ! Je vous ai toujours laissé faire ce que vous vouliez ! Mais…si tu me ramenais Stiles comme gendre, j'en serai plus que ravi !

-Ah oui ?

-Eh bien, il s'y connaît mieux que toi en Lacrosse !

-Oh s'il te plaît ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce sport ! Moi c'est et ça a toujours été le baseball !

-Oh ça je le sais mon grand ! Mais ne tente pas de changer de sujet tu veux !

-Bon sang, vivre tout seul avec maman ne t'arrange pas ! Rit Derek. Alors, pour te répondre, j'étais chez lui avant que Cora ne vienne me récupérer.

-Oh… !

-Non ! Pas ce genre de « Oh » ! On a pique-niqué ensemble après ma course et on s'est fait surprendre par la pluie.

-Donc…c'est que ça avance bien entre vous ?

-Hum.

Yan observa son fils un moment, bien conscient que ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas le forcer à lui dire, et puis connaissant son fils, il n'en tirerait rien tant qu'il ne serait pas fixer. Ils marchèrent encore un temps ensemble avant que le plus vieux ne se décide à rentrer chez lui, laissant son fils réfléchir sur ce qui le préoccupait tant, lui rappelant qu'il était si besoin.

Derek était rentré chez lui en un peu plus d'une demi-heure, mais le trajet ne lui avait jamais paru aussi court. Tout ça parce que son esprit fourmillait d'interrogations et il devait bien l'avouer, de crainte. C'est pour ça qu'il alluma directement son pc en arrivant, lançant sa cafetière, il se laissa tomber sur son canapé, frottant son visage de ses mains.

Il semblait seulement prendre la mesure de l'aveu de Stiles un peu plus tôt dans la journée…et pour être honnête, il devait avouer qu'il flippait un peu. Il ne connaît pas grand-chose à la maladie, et a part entendre comme tout le monde le « Sortez couvert » il ne s'était jamais vraiment renseigné. La preuve, il ignorait qu'il existait une différence entre être séropositif et avoir le Sida. Et d'accord, Stiles, avait tenté de le rassurer, mais il avait besoin de concret, de vécu et il ne se voyait pas questionner Stiles maintenant, pas après sa révélation parce qu'il se doutait bien que l'épreuve avait été difficile pour lui aussi.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva à parcourir un forum dédier à la maladie et qui lui semblait plus que sérieux vu les nombreuses références médicinales et notamment de l'hôpital de San Francisco qui habitait un centre VIH. Il y trouva de nombreuses réponses à ses questions, notamment sur les rapports sexuels et les risques que tous les deux encouraient. Parce que Stiles, même s'il n'était pas déclaré, était vulnérable, et que si Derek n'était pas sain non plus, pourrait l'infecter. Mais ils n'en étaient encore pas là…

Ses yeux le brûlaient à force d'être scotchés à son écran sans ses lunettes, mais il n'arrivait, pour l'instant, pas à en démordre, il ne cessait de lire les témoignages qu'il trouvait sur ce site, autant ceux des compagnes et compagnons que des malades eux-mêmes. Et certain de ces derniers le faisait encore plus flipper. Il se leva tel un ressort de son canapé, faisant les cent pas, il avait besoin de plus de ça, il était en train de flipper comme un dingue. Il avait réellement la trouille, mais pas pour lui. Pour Stiles. Et il se décida en quelques secondes.

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, une feuille collée sur la joue, prouvant qu'il s'était endormi à son bureau. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et se rua sur sa porte, prêt à incendier celui qui venait sonner chez lui à cette heure. Il était quelle heure déjà ? Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, manquant la dernière marche de son escalier avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volé.

-De… Il n'avait pu finir, que déjà deux lèvres pleines recouvraient les siennes qu'il avait maltraité toute la soirée, se demandant s'il avait bien fait. Les mains de Derek encadraient sa mâchoire, de sorte que Stiles ne pouvait refuser ce baiser et de toutes manières, il n'en avait aucune envie. Les lèvres et la langue de Derek étaient gourmandes, il mordilla l'une des lèvres de Stiles, le faisant gémir doucement, le poussant sur l'un des murs de l'entrée. Ses mains glissèrent sous le pull fin que le plus jeune portait, sa bouche glissant vers la mâchoire de Stiles, le laissant respirer et soupirer de bien être.

-Der…qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Souffla-t-il difficilement, prit par trop d'émotions.

-Je fais mon choix. Je vais pas te mentir, en te disant que j'ai pas la trouille, parce que ce n'est pas vrai d'accord ? Mais je veux être avec toi, quoique ça entraine, quoiqu'il arrive…et je pourrai continuer mais là…murmura-t-il en venant mordiller son oreille… J'ai qu'une envie, c'est que tu m'prennes.

-Oh putain…Geint Stiles en passant ses mains sous le jogging qu'il avait prêté à Derek un peu plus tôt dans la journée, agrippant les fesses bien fermes de son futur amant pour le coller à son bassin, réveillant un peu plus leurs membres qui ne demandaient que plus d'attention. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent enfin et Stiles recula de sorte qu'ils se dirigent vers l'étage, leurs bouches et leurs mains partant à la découverte de l'autre. Ils chutèrent lourdement dans le milieu de l'escalier, gémissent de douleur avant de rire doucement, s'embrassant à nouveau plus modérément. Derek perdit son pull dans la monté et Stiles le quitta en entrant dans sa chambre, au même titre que son pantalon sur lequel le brun tira. Découvrant à quel point le plus jeune avait été bien loti. Stiles le poussa sur son lit, le brun se laissant tomber à la renverse, désireux de voir le corps musclé de son amant s'allonger sur lui.

Les lèvres de Stiles glissèrent dans son cou, sur ses clavicules qu'il mordilla doucement, faisant geindre le brun qui se tortilla sous lui, frottant leurs deux érections encore couverte de tissu. Derek glissa ses mains dans le dos du châtain qui continuait de balader ses lèvres sur son torse tandis que lui s'affairait à retirer le boxer pour en libérer son contenu.

-Tu m'as l'air pressé…susurra Stiles en terminant de se débarrasser de son boxer, glissant aussitôt un peu plus bas sur le corps de Derek, lui retirant son jogging et son sous-vêtement.

-Tu disais ? S'amusa le plus vieux en se penchant, ré-embrassant le journaliste qui souriait à le vue qui s'offrait à lui. Leurs deux corps s'entrelacèrent à nouveau, leurs hanches se mouvèrent un instant l'une contre l'autre attisant pour de bon le profond désir qui les habitait depuis bien longtemps. Derek glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps, s'emparant de leurs deux érections qu'il frictionna ensemble et l'une des mains de Stiles, la rejoignit, facilitant leurs mouvements. Derek laissa une plainte sourde s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsque, voulant jouer un peu plus, Stiles glissa son pouce sur le gland rougit de son amant.

-Stiles…s'il te plaît… Quémanda le brun en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui sourit en venant embrasser la nuque offerte à ses lèvres. Il força Derek à s'allonger, recouvrant son corps du sien alors qu'il venait lui présenter deux doigts que le brun s'empressa d'engloutir entre ses lèvres comme s'il s'agissait d'une friandise. Le membre de Stiles tressauta entre eux alors que la langue du notaire s'affairait sur ses deux doigts pour les lubrifier. Stiles attrapa le lobe d'oreille qui trainait vers sa bouche et joua avec, faisant gémir le plus vieux qui frotta un peu plus ses hanches à ses voisines. Décidant que le jeu avait assez duré Stiles retira ses doigts de la bouche tentatrice pour les glisser vers l'antre plus intime du brun. Il testa doucement la résistance de son amant et sourit en l'entendant gémir et rouler des hanches alors que déjà ses doigts étaient en lui sans effort. Alors il en profita et rajouta déjà un troisième doigt alors que sa langue jouait sur le torse, sa langue effleurant la peau sensible des tétons du brun qui roula un peu plus des hanches. Derek n'était déjà plus que sensation et Stiles ne faisait que jouer avec lui. La nuit lui promettait de belles choses il en était certain. Il geint quand son amant retira ses doigts de lui, parce que déjà la sensation lui manquait, mais Stiles ne perdit pas de temps, enfilant un préservatif, il se présentait déjà à l'entrer du brun.

-Stiles ! Gronda Derek en le voyant jouer de lui et il lui répondit par un sourire avant d'entrer en lui d'un coup de rein maîtrisé qui le força à se cambrer en gémissent.

-Oh putain… Stiles gémit dans le cou du brun qui roula des hanches pour le forcer à bouger plus vite. Impatient….sourit-il en mordillant sa clavicule mais écoutant les besoins de son amant et les siens…

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le torse de son amant, essoufflé, luisant de sueur, mais comblé. Derek n'était pas mieux, il peinait à garder les yeux ouvert, encore sur son nuage, il trouva tout de même la force de glisser sa main dans le dos du plus jeune, jouant sur ses reins, souriant en sentant un frison traverser le corps de ce dernier. Stiles se retira doucement du corps du brun, prenant garde pour aller jeter sa capote avant de revenir se blottir contre le brun qui le regardait les yeux brillants. Ils s'enfilèrent sous la couverture, l'un en face de l'autre et Derek blottit sa tête dans le cou de l'autre, qui joua avec ses cheveux le temps qu'ils trouvent le sommeil.

Derek se réveilla au petit matin, légèrement courbaturé par sa nuit mais il en sourit. Il se retourna pour observer le corps endormi à ses côtés. Stiles semblait bien plus paisible que la veille et c'était peut-être aussi le cas pour lui. Il sortit du lit en silence, enfilant le bas de jogging que Stiles lui avait prêté la veille et descendit à la cuisine. Il s'affaira à préparer un petit déjeuner, sachant qu'ils devraient tous les deux aller au boulot, bien que le brun serait bien resté ici à câliner son amant.

Il sursauta en sentant deux mains se placer sur ses hanches avant qu'une bouche ne se dépose sur son épaule. Il lâcha la cafetière pour se retourner et embrasser son amant.

-Bonjour… Il sourit lorsque Stiles lui répondit par un petit grognement en nichant sa tête dans son cou. Toujours pas du matin ?

-Pas assez dormi… viens te recoucher Der…

-Je te rappel qu'on est lundi…je dois aller bosser.

-Oh s'il te plaît ! Tu es le patron…on pourrait rester là ce matin et…continuer ce qu'on faisait cette nuit… ou juste rester là et profiter…s'il te plaît…

-Et ton boulot à toi ?

-Ils se passeront bien de moi…j'enverrai mon ébauche par mail…viens ! Derek secoua la tête mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au plus jeune qui l'embrassa en le guidant de nouveau vers sa chambre.

Ils restèrent enlacés dans le lit encore chaud et portant leurs odeurs. Stiles s'était installé à moitié sur le torse du brun qui s'amusait à tracer des arabesques sur ses reins.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu hier soir ?

-Je…j'avais besoin de te voir…d'être rassuré et de te rassurer aussi je crois… Quand je suis rentré chez moi, je me suis mit à faire pleins de recherches et je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il me flippait le plus au début. Je veux dire, si j'avais peur pour moi ou pour toi tu vois ? Et puis j'ai eut un témoignage d'une personne un peu dans la même situation que moi… et j'ai compris que je flippais plus pour toi en fait…j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut t'arriver, que la maladie s'aggrave ou qu'il y ait autre chose… Ou même rien…mais quoiqu'il en soit, et je me fiche que ce que je vais dire soit très niais, mais, je veux être avec quoiqu'il arrive, je veux pouvoir t'aider et te soutenir.

Touché, Stiles se redressa pour regarder Derek dans les yeux, effleurant sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

-Et je te remercie de vouloir le faire…Murmura-t-il en venant l'embrasser. Derek resserra sa prise autour de lui, le hissant un peu plus sur son corps. Le baiser s'enflamma un peu lorsqu'il décida de mordiller les lèvres de Stiles pour lui en quémander l'entrée et il en profita pour plaquer le corps du journaliste au matelas, délaissant ses lèvres il descendit un peu plus sur le corps finement musclé. Le téléphone de Stiles sonna et il tendit le bras pour le récupérer, Derek sourit en coin et alla suçoter l'aine de son ami qui retint tout juste un gémissement avant de prendre l'appel.

-Allo ?

-Stiles ? Bon sang qu'est ce que tu fiches ! Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend !

-Qu…Oh bordel ! Ted vient aujourd'hui !

-C'est bien mon grand tu t'en souviens ! Maintenant t'as 20 minutes pour ramener ton cul ici !

-J'…j'arrive ! T'en fais pas Nick ! Je suis là dans 20 minutes !

Derek redressa la tête, affichant une moue dubitative.

-Le grand patron vient aujourd'hui ! J'ai complètement oublié ! Je suis désolé !

-C'est pas grave…Soupira Derek. C'est toi qui voulais rester au lit…

-Oh ! Ça semblait te gêner tient ! Sourit-il en venant l'embrasser rapidement. Et j'aurais adoré parler de tout ça avec toi, mais faut que je me grouille !

Stiles courut jusqu'à sa douche et Derek rit un moment avant de descendre, décidant de lui préparer quelque chose à grignoter dans la matinée.

-Tu veux que je te dépose ? Demanda-t-il lorsque Stiles débarqua en slim noir et chemise bleu, ses lunettes sur le nez et Derek ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre, il était vraiment séduisant comme ça.

-C'est gentil mais je sais pas quand est-ce qu'on va terminer aujourd'hui…

-Je comprends, prends ça. Fit-il en lui tendant un paquet.

-Merci. Le journaliste vint l'embrasser pour le remercier et lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Prends ton temps et laisse les clés à la voisine s'il te plaît. Je t'appelle ce soir !

-Oui, allez vas-y ! Derek le pressa un peu en voyant qu'il allait vraiment être à la bourre s'il ne partait pas maintenant.

-Encore merci !

Derek rit en le voyant détaler et termina son café tranquillement.

* * *

_Voilà voilà... _

_Je vous embrasse, _

_XO _


	12. Chapter 9 :

...Knock...knock...Il y a encore quelqu'un...?

J'ai tellement honte...je ne sais même plus depuis combien temps vous attendez ce chapitre,

le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas réellement d'excuse à part le fait d'avoir du mal

à trouver mon rythme avec le boulot, et il faut l'avouer, un petit

syndrôme de la page blanche...

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait poireauter comme ça, et je comprendrais largement que certains

aient quitté le navire !

Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, assez court, sans réel intérêt, mais qui fera passerelle pour la suite.

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, vraiment, vous êtes top,

Love...X

* * *

Chapitre 9 : _Je suis Séropositif_

Derek était resté un peu plus longtemps chez le journaliste, flânant quelque peu dans le salon, observant ci et là les photos qui y trônaient. Stiles en avait affiché de nombreuses de la bande qu'ils formaient tous à Beacon Hill.

Il avait du mal à réaliser son impulsivité de la nuit dernière, ça ne lui ressemblait pas tellement et pourtant, sur le moment c'était ce qui lui était apparût le plus logique à faire. Montrer qu'il était là, qu'il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie mais encore plus, se rassurer. Il avait eut ce besoin urgent qui vous prends aux tripes quand vous avez peur de perdre une personne qui vous est chère. Ce besoin de savoir que Stiles était bien là, qu'il voulait de lui et surtout, lui montrer qu'il était prêt à rester à ses côtés. Parce que plus il y pensait, et plus il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Stiles et lui avaient toujours eut une relation, des affections un peu plus intime qu'avec leurs autres amis, quelque chose d'indéfectible les liaient, peut-être parce que leurs famille avaient toujours été proche, peut-être, voir, surtout, parce que leurs mère étaient très bonnes amies et qu'ils étaient toujours fourré l'un chez l'autre avant que Scott ne s'ajoute à l'équation.

Derek soupira en sentant son téléphone vibrer, toujours sur le sol près de l'entrée. Il se frotta le visage en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son assistant.

-Oui Steve ?

-Monsieur Hale ? On commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir… Vous êtes malade ?

-Non non…j'ai pris un peu de retard, je serai là dans une heure.

-Très bien, j'ai repoussé certains de vos rendez-vous à demain au cas où.

-Vous avez bien fait, a plus tard.

Derek se décida alors à quitter la maison de son amant, conscient que la vie continuait au dehors. Comme convenu, il déposa les clés chez la voisine du journaliste qui lui sourit gentiment, pas dupe pour un sou.

Stiles était mort. Et il n'en était qu'à la première réunion avec le grand patron du journal et il voulait déjà rentrer chez lui, se couler dans son canapé avec thé ou un café…et peut-être, éventuellement, se perdre une nouvelle fois avec Derek mais là, il sentait son esprit s'échauffer…

-Est-ce que ce sourire niais à quelque chose à avoir avec ton retard de ce matin ? Questionna en souriant Nick.

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de te répondre ?

-T'as plutôt intérêt ouais ! S'écria-t-il en venant taper l'épaule de son collègue, posant une fesse sur son bureau. Aller ! Je te raconte tout moi !

-C'est pas parce que tu le fais, que j'en ai envie aussi ! Ou même que tes histoires de cul m'intéresse !

-Ah ! Donc, tu avoue ! Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ! T'as revu ton beau gosse ténébreux ?

-Si tu veux parler de Derek…Oui.

-Ahah ! Donc il y a eut un après vendredi soir…ou alors vous ne vous êtes pas quitté depuis là et vous avez forniqué tout le week-end !

-Ce que tu peux être vulgaire mec, sérieux !

-Oh aller, fait pas ton prude et raconte-moi au lieu de me laisser dans le flou complet là !

-Commence par fermer la porte tu veux, les mûrs sont déjà assez fin comme ça !

Nick se leva, bien content que son ami baisse les bras et se précipita pour fermer la porte, revenant vite s'assoir sur le bureau, décochant un regard qui ne laissait pas de doute quant à la suite de la conversation.

-Bah mes salauds ! Vous avez quand même pas traîné !

-Je sais… tu crois que ça a été trop vite ? Je veux dire…

-Te prends pas la tête Stiles, sérieux ! Vous en aviez envie, point barre, des fois, nos réactions, surtout pour nous les mecs, ne s'expliquent pas vraiment ! Enfin, je dis pas que les nanas n'agissent pas parfois de même façon mais…Enfin on s'en tape de ça ! Le principale, c'est que t'ai prit ton pied ! Et qu'il soit prêt à construire quelque chose avec toi, franchement, je suis content pour toi.

-Merci… Je marche encore sur des œufs, je vais pas m'emballer non plus, mais…c'est spécial et je crois que j'ai jamais ressenti ça.

-Oh bon sang ! On dirait une midinette ! Aller viens, on va manger !

-Faut dire que tu t'y connais en midinette !

-Oh la ferme !

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent le bureau pour monter sur la terrasse qui servait de cantine au journal, parlant gaiement.

Derek était arrivé un peu après 10h à son bureau, surprenant ses collègues qui étaient toujours habitué à le voir ici de bonne heure, mais le brun s'en fichait pas mal, il était à jour dans ses dossiers et c'est tout ce qui importait. Il sursauta en entendant deux coups à sa porte et il releva enfin les yeux d'un de ses dossiers compliqué.

-Entrez !

-Hey ! Salut Frérot !

-Laura ! Salut ! Sourit-il en se levant pour venir enlacer sa sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais envie de venir déjeuner avec mon frère, j'ai le droit ?

-Encore heureux ! Vient on va aller dans le patio.

Les deux frères et sœurs s'installèrent et Laura sortit tout ce qu'elle avait apporté de son restaurant pour eux deux, Derek la regarda avec les yeux gourmands, parce qu'elle avait emmené tout ce qu'il préférait.

-Alors…est-ce que tu as revu Stiles ?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas…. Sourit-il, bien conscient que sa seconde sœur avait du moucheté durant le week-end.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose à savoir ? Feinta-t-elle en prenant une bouché de ravioles.

-Non, c'est vrai. Rien à savoir. Fit-il, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire devant l'air outré qu'elle afficha.

-T'es entrain de te foutre de moi ! Cora m'a dit qu'elle était allée te chercher chez Stiles hier après-midi ! Elle me l'a dit dimanche soir ! Et Maman à rajouté que tu n'avais pas l'air en forme… Ça c'est mal passé ? Se radoucit-elle.

-Non…je…c'est compliqué.

-Oh je t'en prie ! C'était compliqué entre Stiles et toi il y a cinq ans ! Mais entre temps, tu as compris que tu étais gay ! Et Amoureux de lui ! Alors excuse moi, mais maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé, et surtout, qu'il semble bien vouloir démarrer une relation avec toi, tu vas te sortir les doigts du c…

-Laura ! Gronda-t-il alors qu'il voyait que certain de ses collègues s'étaient retourné sur eux.

-Excuse-moi… Mais c'est la vérité !

-Ecoute…je…j'étais mal pour une certaine raison, dont je ne peux pas te parler okay, mais si ça peut te rassurer…j'ai passé la nuit chez lui…

-HOURA ! S'écria-t-elle en faisant le « V » de la victoire avec ses bras, souriant à son petit frère. Alors, c'est bon ? Vous sortez ensemble pour de bon hein ?

-Je…ouais. Sourit-il, en prenant réellement conscience, bon sang, oui, il sortait avec Genim « Stiles » Stilinski…

-Je suis contente pour toi ! Pour vous !

-Merci…

-Bon, du coup, on le verra dimanche !

-Oui, puisque c'est nous, qui allons manger chez lui je te rappelle !

-Oh bon sang oui ! Dans ce cas, dis lui que je m'occupe du dessert !

-Je transmettrai. Sourit-il. Dis-moi, et toi ? Tu as revu Joakim ?

Stiles souffla un bon coup avant de rentrer dans le bureau de son supérieur, qui abritait pour la journée, le PDG du journal, il y était convoqué sans savoir pourquoi et ça lui avait mit la pression. En même, temps, à qui est-ce que ça ne l'aurait pas mit ! Il frappa un coup sec sur la porte avant qu'on ne l'autorise à rentrer.

-Ah ! Viens t'assoir Stiles ! On a un projet pour toi ! Sourit-il en lui désignant le fauteuil.

-Un projet ?

-Oui. On aimerait t'envoyer à notre antenne de New York pour formation.

-Formation ?

-En tant qu'investigateur de terrain. Si ça t'intéresse.

-Euh, je…Je ne m'y attendais clairement pas !

-Et c'est un oui où un non ?

-Il vous faut une réponse tout de suite ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas contre mais… vous ne me dite pas grand-chose là…

-On va vous expliquer tout ça ! Sourit le PDG, conscient qu'il avait là une ouverture.

Stiles était sorti un peu plus tard des bureaux du journal, il avait discuté un peu plus avec Nick, de la proposition qu'on lui avait faite un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et de la réponse qu'il avait donnée à son PDG. Il cherchait ses clés dans ses poches pour jouer avec machinalement lorsqu'il se souvint que Derek avait dû les laisser chez sa voisine. Derek, il avait peut-être terminé le boulot non ? Il était presque 20h…Stiles haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour, prenant le sens inverse de sa maison pour rejoindre l'adresse du brun et tenter de le voir.

Derek était en train de faire les cent pas dans son appartement, il se retenait depuis qu'il était rentré d'appeler ou carrément d'aller voir Stiles, mais il était hors de question qu'il passe pour un mec lourd et accro dès les premières heures…même si c'était carrément la vérité, il l'avouait. Mais le fait est qu'il avait encore l'impression que ce n'était pas réel, et que, peut-être s'il voyait Stiles tous les jours, il enregistrerait. Il sursauta en entendant la sonnette de son appartement et regarda sa montre pour s'assurer de l'heure qu'il était. 20h30. Il n'attendait personne, pourtant, un espoir vint s'insuffler dans son esprit alors il se dépêche d'aller ouvrir.

-Hey ! Stiles sourit en le découvrant et le brun ne pu que répondre en venant l'embrasser, parce qu'il en avait foutrement envie.

-Wow…je m'attendais pas à un tel accueil…sourit le journaliste en croisant le regard de Derek.

-Ça fait une heure que je me retiens de venir te voir.

-T'aurais vraiment pas dû…Fit doucement Stiles en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek. Et sinon, j'ai le droit d'entrer ?

Pour toutes réponses le brun se recula, forçant ainsi le plus jeune à avancer, passant ses mains sous la chemise qu'il portait, il pu entendre le souffle du journaliste se bloquer dans sa gorge.

-Comment à été ta journée ? Questionna le notaire en les guidant dans le salon.

-Surprenante… et du coup, j'avais besoin d'en parler, de t'en parler en fait.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Mon patron m'a proposé une formation pour pouvoir aller sur le terrain, pour l'autre journal qui lui appartient.

-C'est super ! Tu commencerais quand ?

-Je ne sais pas encore… Derek… la formation est à New-York, entre autre.

-Oh… je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire, a part que c'est une super opportunité pour toi ! Je suis content, vraiment. Fit-il en liant leurs doigts ensembles. Ce qui sembla rassurer un peu Stiles, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je pourrai être amené à partir si c'est le cas de mon formateur. Ça pourrait être n'importe où.

-Et tu appréhende ?

-Un peu…je veux dire, pour l'instant que je couvrais que les petits évènements sur San Francisco, mais là, c'est une autre échelle !

-Et pourtant c'est ce qui te correspondrait le plus.

-Tu le penses aussi ? Nick m'a dit la même chose.

-Tu es fait pour ça Stiles, déjà quand on était au lycée tu fouinais partout, quitte à prendre des risques. Tu as ça dans le sang. Tu dois tenir ça de ton père mine de rien.

-T'as sûrement raison…

-Combien de temps durera ta formation ?

-Une année…

-Okay. Derek inspira, bon sang, ils se retrouvaient enfin que déjà Stiles était envoyé à l'autre bout du pays pour un temps, à croire que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur eux…mais il ne pouvait pas s'imposer face à ça, c'était bien trop important pour la carrière de Stiles et puis, il n'était pas dit qu'il partait la semaine prochaine, ils auront sûrement le temps de se construire une base solide avant qu'il ne doive partir…Ouais, il ne devait pas paniquer.

-Tu dois accepter Stiles…on ne sait pas si tu auras une autre opportunité et puis, c'est toi ce boulot, alors il n'est pas question que tu refuses parce qu'on vient à peine de se mettre ensemble, on y arrivera. Je te le promets. Fit-il avec force avant de venir l'embrasser.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on a des discussions de vieux couple…Pouffa Stiles et Derek ne tarda pas à la suivre, riant de bon cœur.

-C'est pas faux… Tu restes dîner ? Questionna-t-il finalement.

-Si tu me le propose.

-Je te l'impose même, Thaï ça te va ?

-Parfait.

Ils avaient allumé une chaine d'infos en attendant que le repas arrive sans pour autant écouter ou regarder, ils préféraient discuter, ou profiter des silences qui s'instauraient quelques fois entre eux, sans pour autant que cela ne devienne gênant.

Le repas livré, ils étaient resté sur le canapé, dans un silence relatif où ils échangeaient quelques bouchés ou sourires.

-Au fait, j'ai vu Laura aujourd'hui, elle m'a dit te dire qu'elle s'occupe du désert pour dimanche.

-Oh, okay ! Comment elle allait ?

-Bien… je crois qu'elle à quelqu'un dans sa vie…enfin, elle n'a pas voulu lâcher le morceau mais…

Stiles éclata de rire, surprenant Derek qui haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Juste, tu te plains toujours que tes sœurs se mêlent de tes histoires, mais au fond, tu es exactement pareil !

-C'est pas vrai ! Je m'inquiète pour elles, c'est tout.

-Oh oui, bien sûr…et je te vois très bien enquêter sur leurs mecs et aller leur foutre les jetons !

-Non, alors là, tu abuses quand même…

-Excuse-moi ? Rit Stiles, tu veux que je te rappelle le cas Tommy Field ?

-Oh ça va… ! Il faisait deux fois ma taille !

-Oui, et c'est exactement pour ça que tu t'es enfuis en le voyant te courir après !

-Je vais t'apprendre à te foutre de moi !

Derek se rua sans plus de cérémonie sur lui, ignorant le fait qu'ils étaient en train de manger et qu'il fit donc tout tomber au sol, juste pour se jeter sur sa victime qu'il chatouilla.

-Tu veux te marrer ? Bah t'as encore rien vu ! Il redoubla ses chatouilles, Stiles ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire sous lui et de gesticuler dans l'espoir vain de lui échapper. Il était à bout de souffle, les joues rouges et les yeux larmoyant. Et Derek ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi bandant qu'à cet instant. Il stoppa net son supplice pour se ruer sur les lèvres pleines, faisant cette fois-ci gémir son amant, qui crocheta automatique ses jambes autour des hanches, dans l'espoir de coller leurs bassins l'un à l'autre. Stiles passa ses mains sous la chemise de son petit-ami qui frissonna lorsqu'il frôla le tatouage entre ses omoplates.

Ils abandonnèrent vite tous ce qui était entre leurs deux peaux, le besoin de se sentir l'un contre l'autre bien plus fort. Derek eut un éclair de lucidité, conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas ce qu'il fallait dans le salon, les mena jusque dans la chambre, où il posa doucement Stiles sur le lit, où il en prendrait possession.


End file.
